Secrets Of a Hyuuga
by black.butterfly.kisses
Summary: Completed! This story is about Hinata and how she handles her life. HinataxSasuke. All the Hyuuga wants to do is just get out. Will she give up on life or try harder and continue! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of a Hyuuga 

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. This is about Hinata and maybe someone else. If you would like to see whom she would fall in love with please say it in the review. Also tell me what you liked about the story and what I could improve. Thanks! On with the insanity! (Yes I know my username is spelled wrong. It was an honest mistake I could not fix. Oh well!)

Streams of tears ran down her face again. That was her last straw she had to do something that would prove that she was a strong ninja. Even though physically she wasn't but mentally she was.

"Hinata?" Sakura said making Hinata come out her daydream.

"Yes?" she said in her pure voice.

"Is there something wrong with you? I just mentioned Naruto and you didn't blush." Sakura joked. Hinata looked down. She promised herself that she would not tell her friends about her problems at home but even though she didn't say a peep they read her pupil-less and knew about the abuse she took.

"No Sakura. I was thinking of the test we have next week." Hinata lied. She wasn't good at lying or keeping secrets.

"If you say so." Sakura said, "but, when you're ready to come out your shell, Hinata, I'll be there." Hinata thought hard of those words.

'Sakura I do want to come out my shell but it seems so hard. Almost impossible.' Hinata thought. For the rest of the walk they barely talked. Sakura was trying to make her speak but she knew Hinata would not speak.

"Sakura I want to say that…" Hinata spoke softly. Sakura didn't hear her but she did hear Hinata fall.

AAAAAHHHHH!

"Hinata?" Sakura said dumbfound. She stared at Hinata on the floor like that was the only thing she could do. Next thing you knew Sakura was on the floor with her. Someone pushed her! When she saw who did it she just awed at the beauty.

"Sorry Sasuke- Chan." Sakura said. She pleaded for him. She was on her knees bent over so her head was over his shoes. Sasuke paid no attention to the pink head nuisance. He looked at the Hyuuga. Blood was on the young Hyuuga's face. A scratch appeared there gushing out blood. Sasuke put his eyebrow up.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said still gazing at the Hyuuga.

"Yes Sasuke?" she whispered lifting up her head.

"Help your friend and leave me alone!" he said walking away. She starred at him in amazement. Did the young Uchida really tell her to leave him alone? Sakura got up, brushed away all the dirt from her dress, and helped up Hinata.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata whispered. Sakura nodded and starred at the path Sasuke took to the school.

"Sakura…" Hinata whispered which cut off Sakura from her daydream.

"Did you say something?" The young cherry blossom said. Hinata played with her fingers.

"No not anything at all."

"Alright lets get going."

Ten Minutes Later At The Shinobi School

Hinata and Sakura washed away the dirt and blood from their clothes and went into their class.

Hinata took her seat next to her crush, Naruto.

"Hi, Hinata!" he said with his chin on the table. To her he looked adorable.

"Good Morning Naruto." She said. Naruto starred directly at her face, which made her uncomfortable.

"Hinata what's that?" he asked pointing under her left eyes.

"What?" she shrugged.

"That" he said poking her scratch, which had still stung, and blood started coming out.

"Ow!" she yelled (if it is possible!)

Everyone looked at Hinata and Naruto. Hinata had her hands covering her face. Naruto still had his finger up to her face.

"Dobe!" someone said. Naruto knew exactly who said it and yelled back the lamest comeback.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Hinata heard Naruto get out his seat and heard a few punches were thrown. Hinata was hoping that Naruto hit Sasuke because he called Naruto a dobe. But after she heard ever other girl yell ' Yeah go gettem, Sasuke!' she knew that Naruto was getting hit his own self.

Soon Iruka sensei was in class and stopped the fight and asked Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata to stay after school.

"Class to test your skills I am assigning you projects. You must meet with your partner everyday of next week and they will test all of your skills on you. I know this might hurt you but if it will also test you to see if you are physically strong or mentally. I am assigning partners right now." Iruka sensei said.

Naruto stuck his hand up high while Sasuke had his hand raised but lower.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka sensei said looking through her desk and pushing papers out the way.

"What if you don't like your partner?" he asked shooting Sasuke a glare. While Sasuke shoot one back.

"Well remember that you keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." Iruka sensei said. After that was said Sasuke put his hand down.

"Okay so first we have Ino and Chouji. Ten Ten and Shikamaru. Sakura and Naruto. Neji and Shino. Sasuke and Hinata. Kiba and Rock Lee. (And a whole bunch of other people)" Iruka sensei announced. Every single girl in class shot Hinata a death glare including Sakura. Sasuke searched Hinata, every inch. (Don't think negative!)

Oh Sasuke and Hinata are in a project tighter. Will he teach her something? Give me a review. And be truthful. Even if you have to say that sucked balls but remember this is my very first on!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't do recaps! If you wan to know what happened read the other story! Thank you please come again.

I'm sorry if it took awhile for an update but if you would of gave me a review that you liked it, it would have been a faster update!

Sakura waved for Hinata come on after class but she mouth that she need to speak with Iruka sensei.

Sakura gave a quick shrugged and left the class with every other student. All the girls gave Hinata a death glare.

"Now kids… teens," Iruka sensei corrected himself. "What happened?"

Naruto looked over at worried Hinata. "Yeah how did you get the cut on you face?"

Hinata swallowed a bunch of her saliva and thought for a minute. "Sakura and I was walking to school and I fell and got cut." She didn't mention how Sasuke was cold hearted and pushed Sakura on Hinata and how he ordered Sakura to help Hinata up.

"I, Iruka sensei, saw the cut and asked Hinata about it and by ACCIENT touched it which made Hinata scream. Iruka sensei wrote some stuff down and looked at Sasuke who had fixed himself in his seat.

"Sasuke."

"What do you want!" Sasuke answered coldly. "I have no time for games. I have to go now."

"Aw come on Sasuke brighten up!" Naruto said.

"Shut up! Dobe!"

"Sasuke sit." Iruka sensei said. Sasuke stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Fine then I'll tell you want happened. But don't you ever command me like a dog again!" Sasuke said. Naruto mumbled a few harsh words under his breath, as he dare not say them.

"When Naruto touched Hinata's face she covered up in pain. So I called him a dobe because of course she was going to react in some sort and only an idiot would of did that. So he told me to shut up and I told him to make me and he came over to my desk trying to act tough swung and missed so I hit him back a few times." Sasuke said. Iruka sensei wrote down what happened and looked at Hinata. She looked at Naruto who now has a big lump on is head and Sasuke who was really getting mad.

"Does it hurt Hinata?" Iruka sensei asked.

"A little bit but I'll manage." She said.

"Are you sure? Do you want one of the boys to take you to the nurse or something?"

"She said she is fine let me go!" Sasuke said stubbornly.

"For once Sasuke is right!" Naruto complained, "I'm hungry and want to go get something to eat." Hinata looked at the grouchy boys and shook her head no.

Iruka sensei waved his hand to the door dismissing them. Sasuke speeded up and walked out the school.

"Hinata are you sure you are okay?" Naruto asked still worried about Hinata. "If you want I could take you out to get something to eat?"

Hinata usually liked going out to eat with Naruto. Even though he always let her pay the bill and ordered mostly the whole menu he was entertaining.

"No Naruto. It would be an honor but I have to get home and practice with Neji." Hinata lied. Maybe because she was afraid of what her dad might think when she comes home at 5:30 and say she was having sushi with a low class ninja. Hinata ran home thinking how Sasuke acted. Even though she barely even talked with him she knew that he was even acting weird for… Sasuke. He never has been this cold. And never really mouthed off with Iruka sensei. Something was wrong with Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata wanted to get to the bottom of this!

Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga resident a bit late which bothered her father.

"Hinata, where was you?" he said.

"At school. Iruka sensei wanted to ask me and other students about something that happened." Hinata said. She didn't want to say their names. Especially Sasuke. One reason because he was of the mysterious Uchiha clan but because he killed Itachi and Orochimaru Hinata's father thought that he might go crazy or something and start killing people for no apparel reason.

Soon Neji walked through the door. He was eating a granny smith apple.

"Sorry father but Neji and I have to train." Hinata lied grabbing Neji wrist running with him through the same door. Neji looked at the troublesome girl.

"Sasuke and Naruto?" he asked. The Hyuuga heir nodded and got to fighting position. "Why do you like Naruto? What is so special about him? If you ask me he is just some lowlife kid!" he said throwing down the apple. Was he jealous?

"Naruto is not a lowlife kid!" Hinata said loosing up her stance.

"To me he is not as bad as Sasuke! Sasuke actually left the village killed two people and came back as if nothing happened." Neji said. He paid no mind to the redness on Hinata's pale face!

"What if someone had killed off you clan? What would you do? You'll seek revenge like Sasuke. Or if you want to become Hokage to prove you are something special? That is not being a lowlife but that is being a full class ninja!" Hinata said. She stuttered just like she did when she was a child.

"Hinata, I don't know why you even have any interest in the Uchiha. He doesn't even call you by your name. He calls you Hyuuga." Neji said sitting down. Hinata stiffened up and thought for a minute.

"But, Neji, I'm am not cold hearted like you. I can be nice!" she said.

"Hinata people walk all over you! That's how nice you are. You need to be tougher!" Neji said. Hinata looked away from the other person of the Hyuuga clan. She turned completely and whispered, "Yes, Neji, I am too nice. But it is all going to stop!" She ran off to her room tears rushing down her face. All that ran through her mind was Naruto and Sasuke. She thought of how tough they were after everything that happened and how Naruto was still able to smile after he has been rejected for so long! She knew that Sasuke had a smile but he didn't like to show his emotions in public! The rest of the night she cried.

Monday after school.

Hinata finished all her classes and she remember her project with Sasuke. She looked everywhere! She couldn't find the guy. Soon she gave up and sat outside the ninja academy with Sakura.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked flicking through her pink hair.

"Sasuke of the Uchiha clan!" Hinata said speaking softly. She knew exactly what Sakura was going to do after she heard his name.

"Sasuke?" she yelled standing up, "Where?"

"No Sakura-Chan. We are waiting for him. Well I am!" she said trying to push her best friend down!" Sakura forced herself down and puffed. "If only he was quicker!" Hinata whispered. This didn't go unheard.

"You can't rush perfection is what I always say!" she said looking through her bag. Oh-no! Sakura carried everything in her bag! EVERYTHING! In when she reached in there something was bounded to happen. Hinata looked at Sakura in confusing. What could she possibly need? Sakura grabbed her friend's chin and squeezed it. Hinata tried to wiggle away but she couldn't.

"Hold still!" she said forcing a stick of lipstick onto Hinata's lips. It was a pale pink but it was showing. Then she went back into her bag but still held her friend's face. She pulled out some blush and dabbed a whole bunch on her face! On her cheeks was pink blush. It looked like she was blushing because of it. Hinata blushed but wasn't seen. "Just perfect!" Sakura said looking at the Hyuuga. She finally let go of Hinata. Hinata turned away from Sakura and rolled her eyes but she saw the famous Uchiha.

"What the hell!" he said looking at the make up on Hinata's face.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked. She remembered her cousin's and her conversation. She was letting Sakura walk all over her.

"Are you ready?" asked Sasuke holding out his hand to Hinata. She blushed but it still went unseen. She grabbed his hand.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." She whispered afraid of looking at him.

"Bye Hinata. See you tomorrow!" Sakura said walking away in a different direction. Sasuke quickly let go. He started walking fast and Hinata had to jog just to keep up with him. Soon they were in front of a small house. It looked awful! Dead flowers were in front of the house and paint was chipping of the walls. He opened the door and walked in, leaving Hinata outside. The door was open but she was still waiting.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asked walking up to the door. She nodded and walked inside.

The inside of the house was a little better than the outside. The front room was where their shoes went. It had been dirty though. It had spider webs in the corners and there was dust everywhere. It also had an odd scent. The living room was plain. Just a couch and a few family photos. It also was dusty. One picture was strange. It had a face cut out. But by the looks of the picture it looked like Sasuke's family. There was his aunt, uncle, mother, father, grandparents and himself. Hinata believed he cut his brother out.

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered. He turned to face her after sowing the living area. "Where is the bathroom?" he smirked and walked up some stairs. She saw something very strange. There was two bedrooms but one person lived here. In one bedroom was a regular bed and some lights. The other had boxes inside of it. Hinata read closely. "Mother's belongings" it read. There was a bed and a scent of lavender came out the room. As if it was sprayed not to long ago.

"Here!" Sasuke said pointing to a door. "I'll be outside. In the back. Be ready!" She nodded and entered the bathroom. It was like a normal bathroom with a tub, toilet, and sink. She went to the sink and looked inside the mirror. She wanted to use the bathroom so she can whip off the ugly makeup. She looked like a Barbie doll. She gave up them things about years ago. Soon she finished whipping off the makeup and was outside with Sasuke. He sat on the roof of his house. She noticed that it was raining.

"Are we going to fight or what?" he yelled from afar.

"Up there?" she asked. He smirked and nodded.

Soon Hinata gave up and sat on the roof with Sasuke. He was looking at the moon that had popped up not to long ago. It was still raining which neither bothered to say anything about.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry." Hinata whispered. He looked at her and asked what for.

"When you showed me where the bathroom was I saw your parents belongings inside that room. I didn't mean to creep around but it caught my attention!" she gulped down more saliva thinking she was going to get hit in the mouth.

"I have never showed anybody that. It's my secret that I keep. I have a lot of secrets." He said. He scooted closer to Hinata.

"I do to!" she whispered. She spoke clear and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah really? Then what?"

"Sometimes when my father yells at me I wish that I wasn't heir of the Hyuuga clan!"

"people don't know that I've killed by brother with my bar hands." He said. She looked at him with disbelief.

"You keep that to yourself also?" she asked.

"Yeah so don't say a word! I'm trusting you with this." He said. Hinata smiled and moved closer to Sasuke. She put her finger on his lips.

"Than you must be quiet too!" she whispered. She kissed his check and smiled. Then she soon disappeared after that.

Okay I'm done. Please give me a review and tell me if you liked it! I thought that the ending was really cute. I knew that Sasuke would never kiss her and I knew that Hinata would never kiss his lips. I had fun writing this so tell me if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah visit my profile and look at the amvs. I didn't create any of them but I think that they were cute! It took me awhile but oh well!


	3. Tough

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

http/i39. that for one of my album pictures of Hinata and Neji

**All my fans that read and reviewed**:

**Okay instead of doing 3rd person writing I'm going to do 1st person writing for this chapter because it is going to be easier for myself.**

I ran with my heart. I tried to get home on time but I know that I won't make it. Every step I did hurted because of my low chakra but if I got home I'll be able to rest.

"Little girl!" a young woman yelled almost dropping her bag.

"Gomen!" I called. I really was sorry but I have to get home before Haishi notices that I am missing. Running on this ground was hard because it was uneven and had a lot of stones. More people started to gather in the streets making it harder to run. I guess I was left to do something else. I concentrated my chakra to my feet, jumped very high, and landed on a rooftop. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I felt my legs get lighter making it harder for me to support myself. I collapsed on a rooftop and trembled in pain.

"Hinata you know that you shouldn't been training that hard." Someone said. I looked up to see the famous Hyuuga eyes. It was my cousin Neji. He held out his hand for me.

**Recap:**

"Hinata, I don't know why you even have any interest in the Uchiha. He doesn't even call you by your name. He calls you Hyuuga." Neji said sitting down. Hinata stiffened up and thought for a minute.

"But, Neji, I'm am not cold hearted like you. I can be nice!" she said.

"Hinata people walk all over you! That's how nice you are. You need to be tougher!"

**End of Recap**

I slapped his hand back and stood up myself. Neji looked at me with his pupil-less eyes.

"Neji-san, you said that I needed to be tougher so I will." I whispered. He looked away I could tell that Neji was smirking, I just knew him too well.

"Haishi wants you. He told me to look for you. Luckily I found you here and not at the Uchiha's or Naruto's house." He said. His voice was cold. He started to jump from rooftop to rooftop just like what I was doing. I fallowed him but only to fall and hurt myself again. Neji looked back on me and saw me on the floor. He picked me up and started jumping again.

"Neji." I whispered very lightly falling asleep on his shoulder.

The next morning I woke up in my room. I looked out the window and saw the sun started to come up. The rays of orange, yellow and red made me smile even though I had to shield my eyes from the brightness.

Knock Knock Knock

Someone was knocking at my bedroom door.

"Yes." I asked. A young maid walked in my room with the regular outfit I wore everyday. I think this maid was Luna. Luna was walking out my room but I caught her.

"Excuse me?" I said. The maid turned to face me I noticed that one of her cheeks was bright red.

"Do I have anything else to wear?" I asked. She nodded no and left my room. I got washed up and dress and skipped down the steps. I poured some cereal for breakfast and sat down at the table. There sat Haishi, Hanabi and Neji. They were all eating breakfast too but Haishi. He was concentrated on a scroll.

"Hinata, why id Neji have to bring you in last night?" Hanabi asked. I looked up for my cereal and glared at Hanabi who just gave me a playful smile.

"I was training and used up all my chakra. I couldn't walk." I said.

"With who?" Haishi asked still keeping his eyes on the scroll.

I thought for a minute. Was it wise to say Sasuke? "Myself." I said looking over at my father and Neji. Neji didn't pay any mind at our little conversation.

"Don't lie to me!" Haishi yelled slamming down the scrolling. Neji looked up quickly at me and Hanabi starred at me also. Their eyes creped me out. Not the eyes themselves but that they was concentrated on me. I was the center of attention, something that just added to my problems.

"You was with that Uchiha boy!" he yelled. Neji glared at me and Hanabi looked down away from the commotion. "You know he's trouble. You need to stay away from that if you wan to be heir of the Hyuugas!"

"Yes father." I mumbled. Deep down inside I wanted to jump across the table and slap him. All he talked about was me being the heir and how I need to improve. It was bullshit and he knew it!

"How do you know this?" Neji asked. All eyes went on Neji as he spoke. His words were cold again. I knew he had to be mad at me.

"Well of course I got someone to spy on her! I can't trust her! I knew something was going to happen if she was so eager to speak with you the other day." He said calming himself down. "She met with him at the academy walked home with him and trained with him. And she kissed him, mouth to mouth!" Haishi yelled building his anger back up. Neji gave me eyes of hatred and Hanabi was shocked.

"That's not true!" I yelled. "I didn't kiss him mouth to mouth!"

"But you kissed him, Hinata?" Neji asked. As much as I wanted to hit my father that's how much Neji wanted to hit me. Like I said earlier, I know him too well. I didn't answer his question because I did kiss him.

"Why would my spy lie to me anyway?" Haishi asked sort of annoyed. I didn't answer that one either. I don't know why his spy would lie all I know is that he did. I got out my seat and walked out the front door. Tears build up in my eyes and I just wanted to cry them all out. But I remember what I told Neji last night,

**Recap:**

I slapped his hand back and stood up myself. Neji looked at me with his pupil-less eyes.

"Neji-san, you said that I needed to be tougher so I will." I whispered. He looked away I could tell that Neji was smirking, I just knew him too well.

**End Recap**

I shook out all the tears and started walking, not to school but to the Uchiha house hold.

**Okay end of that chapter! I just wanted to get that out because I really liked it. I thought that I ended it good and I think that I wrote it out good. I wrote it like this because it would have been hard to show how Hinata felt if I wrote it in 3rd person. I know this was short but hey… I believe that I didn't have that many mistakes as before so yeah! Anyways, reviews and tell me if it was better than the other chapters and if you liked it. You can tell me if I did improve or just got worser!**


	4. Rivals getting worse

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Written by Tears Of Insanity14 (before was tears of isanity)

**Chapter 4**

I ran to Sasuke's house hoping that we could settle this. The streets were empty and shops were closed up. Some were opening though and Naruto was already waiting at the ramen stand.

"Hey Hinata!" he yelled waving his hand high. That was the Naruto-way! But I had no time to talk with Naruto, even if I wanted to. I have to get to Sasuke's house so I can settle all of this. Each step I took I thought of last night. After each second pasted I thought of me kissing Sasuke.

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto yelled waving his hand again. I looked back at Naruto and I felt like a devil. How could I kiss Sasuke and still have emotions for Naruto. What if I liked them both? I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued to run. Soon I saw the same old house with paint chipped off the walls and dead flowers in the front. It had to be the Uchiha residence! I knocked on the door lightly hoping he'll hear me. Lean against the door and put my ear up to it trying to hear what was happening. _"Maybe there will be water running or something else!"_ I thought.

The door flew open and I fell on to Sasuke. He gave a questioned expression while I pulled myself away. A small blush grew on my face.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I came here to talk to you." I said speaking softly.

"What, about last night?" he asked smirking. He was just messing with me I knew it. But it just made me blush even harder.

"Somewhat. May I come in?" He nodded and moved to the side and I bowed and walked in. The front room still had a weird scent but I didn't mind. It wasn't my house. I walked over to the couch and sat down. That picture was there again. It sort of haunted me. Seeing how he rejected hi brother so much was mean.

"So what do you want?" He asked standing in front of me. I couldn't help to notice what he was wearing. It just some pants. Has he learned that when you have company you are supposed to wear some clothing?

"My father, last night my father saw us and he learned that we are training together." I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes to the back of his head and folded his arms. He mumbled a few words but I wasn't paying that much attention.

"So?" he asked. Was he annoyed at me?

"It was just a warning. He might get someone to take you out or something. Or Neji might just do something!"

"What the hell does Neji want?"

"Neji found out this morning. He was mad. I know that he's not afraid to confront you."

"Yeah okay you finished?"

"No. I wanted to apologize for kissing you yesterday." I whispered looking away from Sasuke. My blush grew bigger.

"For what?" he asked. I looked at him surprised. Was he kidding?

"I know you are thinking I'm just another fan girl." I whispered. Random images of me fallowing Sasuke and stalking him ran through my mind.

"No I don't. I know that you like Naruto. So I'm safe, right?" he asked. I nodded and gave a smile. "Okay good. Well I'm going to finish getting dressed. You can wait here or you can leave. I really don't care." He said walking upstairs. I huffed and relaxed.

"He is really going to get it. He doesn't know what my father can do to him. I need to do something so he won't be that mad at me." I thought. I turned my head and saw a door. It was probably to the kitchen. That's it! I'll make him breakfast. I tip topped to the door and saw a kitchen. I knew it. I opened the refrigerator and saw a low supply of food. Mostly just rice and milk. There were a few other things but I don't know what I cold use out of it. I guess I can make onigiri (rice balls).

Soon I was finished making the onigiri but I need a plate. I searched his cabins for plates.

"Nope. None!" I whispered looking for the plates.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. I turned around to face him and when I saw face him I mean our faces about 2 inches away-face him.

"I made you something to eat for breakfast but couldn't find any plates." I said. He backed up and pointed to the right of me on the counter. There was plates and bowls on the counter next to stove. Red came upon my cheeks again.

"I'll eat after the meeting." He said folding his arms. I gave a dumbfounded look and the Uchiha sighed. "Kakashi and team came back from their mission. We can go back with them, train, and go on missions." I then smiled showing that I understood.

"We should go." I said.

"Hn." Sasuke said. It was going so well. He has not said that word in a while but he had to ruin it. Sasuke walked ahead of me and we left the house. I noticed that the streets were filled with villagers again. How can anyone expect to get anywhere with all these people?

"Are you coming or what?" Sasuke asked already 5 steps in front of me. I was caught in my own daydream again and step forward. I walked behind the mentally - social Sasuke and kept quiet. If I said something he would of just tried to ignore the subject completely. I don't know why he would of but I just know he would of did it.

"**OWW**!" I said bumping into Sasuke. He must of stopped and I didn't see it because I was caught in my daydreams again. I peeked ahead to see the pupil-less eyes of Hyuuga Neji. He was in a starring contest with Sasuke and it looked like neither wanted to lose.

"Neji!" Ten Ten said pulling on his arm but he just snatched it away. She gave a huffed and leaned her head on his arm. She was tired of him competing with Sasuke and I was tired of it too.

"You were with Hinata." Neji mumbled. Sasuke smirked and replied,

"And what is it too you?" That made Neji angry. Ten Ten knew something bad was going to happen.

"Neji let's go. Gai sensei wants to see us with Rock Lee. If we are late he's going to give us a long speech of youth and bull crap like that!" she tugged on his arm one last time and. A scene of Gai sensei and Rock Lee running towards each other with open arms popped inside my head. I blushed horribly as Sasuke and Neji made a weird face. They must of thought about the same thing. Neji left with Ten Ten. Luckily they didn't stare a hole inside their heads. Sasuke walked away by himself leaving me alone. The rivalry is just starting and its going to get worse!

**Thanks for reading. Please give a review and tell me if you liked it. I think that I improved a lot since Chapter 2. Thank you anyone who reads and gives reviews.**


	5. Is It Really Love?

Chapter 5 (I believe!)

Written by Tears of Insanity

Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to type up my soon to be story for I just got to finish typing it. So the updates are going to be a little late and because school is going to start right back up again. So let's go on to the insanity! (Superhero music plays while I do a superman pose!)

I was left alone in the middle of the lane.

"Hinata!" Well not quite alone. I can tell by his voice Naruto was running towards me from behind. "Hinata! Hinata!" he yelled. I turned around and saw Naruto out of breath and panting. "I saw you and you were with Sasuke. Then I looked again and you were alone so I wanted to join you." He said taking deep breaths between each word. "Why were you with Sasuke anyways?" I thought for a quick explanation.

"H-he had left… a jacket at my house when he had visit m… Neji!" I lied. I hated lying especially to Naruto. He gave a big smile and stood up straight.

"Hinata do you want to walk me to my training area?" Naruto asked. Inside I screamed 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to!' but I really said, "Yes Naruto." We started walking towards his training grounds. At first it was quiet and we didn't speak. I kept looking at him but looked away because I was quiet shy.

"Hinata can you do me a great big favor?" he asked. I smiled and nodded yes. He pulled out a letter wrote on pink paper. "Can you read that over for me and tell me if you like it?" I looked into his ocean like eyes and started to read the letter.

(Italics mean that it's the letter while plain font means its what Hinata is thinking.)

_Dear Girl of My Dreams_,

When I had meet you I fell in love with you. It's been hard to admit it because the status you had with me.

Yes Naruto. I was never with you so you could not tell me that you even liked me.

_You are the girl of my dreams. Believe it! Your eyes sparkle every time I see you and it's so amazing. They are like no other!_

That's because I gained them from the Hyuuga clan, Naruto.

_Your hair is amazing. No one else has hair like you. It's so smooth, soft, and just… spectacular!_

I'm not sure but whatever you think.

_And your smile. When I see your smile it melts my heart out. I just want to grab you in my arms, hug you tight, and just kiss you so romantically. I'm not sure what you think about me but you are the prettiest thing that has ever walked earth!_

Thank you Naruto-kun!

_Tonight will you do me the honor of coming to the Ichiraku Ramen stand but you be my girlfriend. I said the words before and I will say them again. I love you Sakura! I love you! I'll understand if you say no because you are still trying to be with Sasuke but please just know that I love you! And only you!_

Sakura? You love Sakura?

(Okay, back to normal.)

I handed the letter back to Naruto and gave a smile. Inside I wanted to throw it down at him and just run away and cry. How dare he!

"Was it too mushy?" he asked with a big grin. I wanted to smack that grin right off his face but instead I just smiled kindly and replied,

"Naruto it is perfect. I'm sure Sakura will be in your arms in no time." Naruto made an even toothier smile. He gripped me in his arms and then I realized it. Naruto was hugging me!

"Thank you Hinata! I own you one!" he said then let me go. Tears ran down my face. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just h-happy that you have found y-your true love. I-I am h-happy for you Naruto." I said. Naruto put his hands behind his head. I looked into Naruto eyes then ripped mine away. Naruto thinks of me as a best friend or something. I can't be a lover of Naruto. I grew too close to him but just in the wrong way. I'm going to be love-less for the rest of my life. Soon Naruto and I were at his training grounds.

"Bye, Naruto." I whispered. The tears were still running down my face but slower. I looked over at Sakura and gave her a glare. I wanted to rip out every single pink strand of hair from her head!

"Bye Hinata! I hope that this letter…" he was cut off from me bowing in front of him and just leaving. "I hate myself." I whispered.

Later that day

I sat down looking at the sea. It was beautiful. The sun was setting on the ocean. Beautiful rays of orange, yellow, pink and lavender shined. I looked at the water. Every handful of water that was in the sea was probably every cup of tears I cried during training.

**Flash Back**

**Three Kunai hit each target perfectly on the targets.**

**"Good job Hinata!" Kurenai sensei said. She pulled the kunai out from the targets and threw them down. "Kiba your turn." She said. But I was too mad to stop and listen to her. I threw more and more. Each one hit the target and one even landed on bull eyes.**

**"Hinata stop hogging up the targets!" Kiba said. I glared back at my teammate and mumbled, "I'm sorry." He looked sort of shocked that I didn't smile or didn't bother to turn around to face him but then he smirked.**

**"Okay then move out the way Hinata." Kiba said. I moved out the way for Kiba and sat down next to Shino. He was looking at some bugs in his hands. They were all fighting with each other. One fell off his hand then enter back in his coat. I guess that on lost.**

**"Shit!" Kiba yelled. I looked at the target and noticed that none of the kunai hit the target. Not one. I smirked and looked at Kiba at that moment he reminded me of Naruto because he was still trying. Just like Naruto. My eyes got watery. I looked back at Shino's bugs and noticed that only two bugs were left. Then one got pushed off and landed on my leg.**

**"Eww! Shino get that thing off my leg!" I said. Shino glared at me. I could tell. Usually I would never yell at Shino or his bugs. Usually I would never yell.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked. I glared at Kiba then glared at Kurenai sensei and Shino.**

**"Why is someone always thinking that I have problems? Why me? What did I do to deserve!" with those words I let out all my tears and ran off. All I heard Kurenai sensei saying, "Kiba leave her alone. She needs to solve this one herself."**

**End Flashback**

Third time today that I cried. It was just the beautiful sun setting. It was everything I'm not. Foremost it was beautiful and I don't have an inch of sparkle in me. It was tough, at times I would just breakdown like earlier. No matter how hard I would try not to. And all liked it. Not like me. No one liked me. I was just poor little Hinata.

"You were crying earlier." Someone said. I turned around and saw Sasuke. He looked at me with not a care in the world.

"Yes I was." I said. "please sit." I whipped away the tears from my eyes and looked at Sasuke. He too was looking at the sunset. "Naruto doesn't like me. I found that out myself." I whispered.

Sasuke smirked making sort of shake inside. "Even someone with an IQ of 5 would have known that. He never really saw you or put you in consideration. To him you were just there." He said. I looked into the young Uchiha's eyes. For a quick second they looked back at me but then they looked back at see. He was right. Naruto didn't really realize that I had emotions for him. He just knew I was there.

"What can I do to make him see that I am there?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged at that question. Both of us looked out to the sea. Now the sun was set and the moon started to pop out. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. You have helped me out a lot. I guess we can be friends or something."

Sasuke looked at me. His eyes deceived my words. "Why would you want to be friends with me? Why you? Of all people why you and I?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"Like you, I want power. I just want to be strong and be known. I don't want to be that weakling Hinata. I don't want to live in Neji's shadow anymore. I want to be known for I am. Just like you. You don't want to live in your brother's shadow anymore. You want to be known. We are similar. Similar people belong together." I whispered. With those words Sasuke nodded with agreement. He understood every word I said.

"Why Naruto?' he asked. I knew that he knew the answer.

"Why Sakura?" I asked. Sasuke glared at me and I giggled. With Sasuke I felt free. Free to say or do anything I wanted.

"You never answer my question." He mumbled.

"You never answer mine." He gritted his teeth trying to hold in all his rage with that sight I giggled again. "You know, if you keep doing that all your teeth will grind into really small pieces." Sasuke slowly stopped and put his folded hands up to his lips. At that moment I felt this little tingling sensation just looking at Sasuke. It was the same feeling that I got when I was with Naruto. Was I in love? I can't be in love. Not with Sasuke Uchiha. I need to clear my mind.

"I'm Sorry, Sasuke-kun. But I have to go." I said rushing myself up. I started to walk away but I was pulled into Sasuke's arms.

"When could we meet again? Just alone." He asked. With the sight of me just being in Sasuke's arms I blushed.

"I don't know? I really don't." I whispered. I looked into Sasuke onyx eyes will he looked into my pearls. It was like ying and yang. For about 5 minutes we just stood there. I knew that neither of us wanted to move. We just want to stay there for the rest of our lives. Yes, I am in love. I Hyuuga Hinata was in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

I broke away from Sasuke and left him just standing there. Just like he left me. It hurted every inch of my heart to leave him but I had to.

A/N okay so I am finished. Sorry for the late update but school is about to start so I have to get some work together. Yeah, that sucks. Another reason is because I have to work on about 2 other stories so I am truly sorry. Thank you for reading and please give me a review. Flames are welcome.


	6. Phones

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my other 5 chapters. I really enjoyed all the reviews! I know I'm not the best writer but I am trying to get up there! Well my stories are going to have a tad bit more Japanese than usual. Please R&R and flamers are welcome. But don't be like 'I hate your fucking story!' That's just plain rude!

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

**Chapter 6!**

**The World Changes But I Swear That I Won't For You!**

After that day everything changed, completely! Sakura stopped talking to me and acted like I wasn't even there. She acted like Naruto did towards me before the Chunnin Exams. I felt lonely more than often. Sasuke and the rest of team Seven had important missions to go on so I barely saw him. If I did I froze up and acted like a little child. I remember I was saying hi to team seven and Sakura said hi but didn't even look at me. That wasn't like her so something was happening. But Sakura was the least of my problems. Haishi grew more impatient with me. As if I could not be trusted at all. Before I even talked to Sasuke I got even a little bit respect but now I'm just yelled at and torched me even more than before. Life has its pleasures and then it's just a bitch!

At home I relaxed a bit and started writing in my journal. It was something I usually didn't pull out. I flipped passed a few pages then saw something surprising even to my own self! I saw a page written in perfect cursive. The ink was silver like. I started to read it.

_Dear journal,_

_I'm still recovering from my battle with Neji. He struck me with so much force and so much power. I do not regret anything I have said or done. I remember before the match I was scared to fight him because he would rip me to pieces but after Naruto cheered me on I gained confidence. Naruto-kun cheered me on! He was on my side. With him I can't back down. Before that I was going to show Naruto-kun my exam paper. That was in test one. The rookie nine pasted. But even though I barely made it through the matches I am proud of myself. I didn't win. I can't beat Neji but one day I will. I stood up to Neji and I did it for Naruto but mostly…for myself!_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

I read over that page and remembered my fight with Neji. He had called me a failure and said that I can't change fate. I will always be a failure. But yet Naruto has proven him wrong. Naruto beat Neji and Naruto isn't a failure. He has gone through a lot and even if he hasn't succeeded in every mission, he has become one of the best ninja's out there!

"Hinata?" someone called. I turned towards my door and stuffed my journal under my pillow. "Gomen…kudsai?"(excuse me…May I come in?) Hanabi called. I didn't want to see Hanabi at this moment.

"Atchi e ite."(Go away.) I said flopping unto my bed. When I lift my head from my bed I saw Hanabi standing at my door. She must not have heard me the first time.

"Atchi e ite." (Go away.) I said again. She put her head down a little and tried her best not to look at me. What was her problem?

"Gomen. I just wanted to let you know that Neji is depressed." She said. I looked at my sister but she just started to walk away.

"Nante itte iruno?" (What do you mean?) I whispered. She turned around and closed the door behind herself.

"Neji is depressed because of you. He is worried for you, Hinata. He doesn't want anything wrong to happen to you. I don't know if Sasuke is a good man but he just wants to protect you." Hanabi said. Those words shocked me. Neji wanted to protect me? This whole time that's all he wanted to do?

"How do you know?" I asked Hanabi. Her cheeks grew red and she looked down at the floor again.

"I heard Neji talking to Ten Ten and he was talking about you and Sasuke." Hanabi said. She was snooping! I got up from my bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked politely. Something was wrong with my sister. Now and days she is more playful.

"I want to talk with Neji." I said. I left Hanabi all alone. Things were getting depressing for all of us and I know it's my entire fault. I searched the halls for Neji. Each maiden I passed bowed before me and whispered, "Hinata – sama." I got tired of it. I search almost every room. But then I knew where Neji was. I ran up to a room with doors bigger than myself. I pushed the doors open to see Ten Ten and Neji reading a scroll. Their eyes rolled over to me when the door opened.

"Hai?" (Yes?) Neji said. His voice was cold again.

"Neji gomen nasai" I said. (I'm sorry, sort of formal) Neji didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't understand what I was saying.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered. I made quite sure they didn't hear that.

Ten Ten handed Neji the scroll she was reading. "I think my mom wants me to help out with lunch.Ja matta." She said. (See you later) She gathered her things and left. Now Neji and I just stood there. He continued to read the scroll and just whispered, "I was just leaving anyways." He closed it and put it away. About thousand other scrolls were probably in this room. Neji walked passed me and I felt his cold glare on me when he went into the halls. I spun around, raced after Neji, and pulled his arm.

"Neji, I said gomen. I did something wrong and I'm sorry but at least can you say something to make me feel better?" I said. Neji didn't answer and just pulled his arm away from me and continued to walk away. "I have nothing to say to you, Hinata" he said.

Those word repeat throughout my head. It sent chills down my spine. Neji at times he can be such a pain! I started walking back to my room but got stop by one of our maidens.

"Honto ni sumimasen, Hinata- sama. But your father wants to see you for lunch. He request your appearance." (I truly and sincerely apologize) She said. She bowed slightly and I fallowed her to the dining area. She walked very quickly and didn't wait for me. Then I arrived there. They were all eating before I came. I sat down in my usually seat and looked at the food. We were having Okonomiyaki (Okonomiyaki is a mix between pizza and pancake. Various ingredients such as seafood, vegetables and meat can be mixed with the dough and placed on the okonomiyaki as topping. Search here http/ Usually we had this for dinner. I wonder what the special occasion was for this meal. We ate in peace. If I spoke then it was going to lead to Sasuke and then we would start yelling about what I do and why I'm a bad heir.

"Neji how is your training coming with Gai?" Haishi asked. My eyes shot open.

"Fine." He stated.

"Hanabi, how is the academy?"

"Ii yo." She said. (okay, alright either one.)

"Hinata?" he asked. I heard a change in his voice when he said my name. Was he expecting a bad reply?

"It is…great father." I said. I wanted the perfect words because I could not be the perfect child.

"I'm glad to hear. Tomorrow I'm not going to be here. I have to go do some business in the Hidden Mist country. I already have someone in charge for you so don't act up. I leave at 5:30 sharp. Don't bother me with questions." He said. We all nodded and continued to eat our food. Haishi though didn't even pick up his chopsticks. All he did was leave when he was done explaining things.

"I'm inviting some of my friends over." Hanabi said.

"You know that he said don't act up. IF he finds out..." I said.

"All they have to do is just behave." Hanabi explained, "If they do something utterly stupid then that's when I'll be in trouble. Besides, it's not common when Haishi leaves so its good if when get to celebrate. Right?" Neji and I nodded heads. She was right.

"Hai. Plus I have to settle things." (Yes.) I said. Hanabi looked over to Neji and Neji frowned his brows.

"What?" he asked. Hanabi acted like she was concentrated on her food but she was trying to listen more to our conversation.

"Nothing important. Just a girl thing." I said. A shade of pink popped into my head. Neji loosed his look when he heard.

In my room later I took out my journal again and read more of my post. One was about how I was training at the waterfall and Naruto told Kiba how he saw a beautiful girl training naked. I knew that was me and I got all scared. Today Naruto still doesn't know. I remember how I gave Naruto 15 bunches of Sak--- cherry blossoms for his 15th birthday. Well I didn't actually give them to him but I had sent them secretly. Those were the golden days. I miss Naruto. When I think of Naruto I think of Sakura. If they do go out that is good for them. I'm not as mad as before but still feel sad that he is so blind!

Ring, Ring!

(Warning: Girly Conversation! Could Not Resist!)

I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Hinata! I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while."

I frowned not knowing who I was speaking to. "Sakura – chan?"

"Of course not silly. It's Ino." She said. That made me sparkle a bit. "So how has it been? So many missions, so much training…"

"Not that good. I found out Naruto likes Sakura and not me!" I blurted out. It was silent for a moment or so.

"Hinata, there is only one Naruto. And that one Naruto you liked. But also he was so stupid not to know that you liked him. Maybe that was a sign to you that he is not right for you. But there are so many other people out there. Nobody is not going to be Naruto but their going to be something special!" she said. That made me cry but happily. I had to move on because there are other people out there that I could be with. Some maybe batter, some maybe worse but I'll manage.

"Thank you, Ino-chan. I feel better. But why did you call me?" I asked.

"Shikamaru went on a mission to Suna and I'm worried." She said. We all knew how Ino loved Shikamaru and how he loved her … and Temari! So when he goes alone no one knows what may happen.

"Shikamaru loves you Ino!" read Author's Note at end I said. She giggled lightly. Soon we had about a 5 hour long conversation. It was night and we hung up. It was the end of that day and many more to go!

**A/N Well that's it. My fingers were getting tired because I was doing about a million other things also. Oh yeah I don't like Ino at all. (but I'm trying to be nice to her!) So Shikamaru is going to be with Temari. One way or another it's going to be Kohana's smarts nin with Suna's sassiest nin. (Temari could be!) I don't like Ino-pig at all. Hinata and Temari are the best females so whatever. I know some people are thinking (Tears… needs to die!) but oh well. I got a song for Ino! Go to and type in South Park and click the forst one! Ino's a …!oh well! Please review and if you have any Japanese translation please give them in a review or PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets**

**Of**

**A**

**Hyuuga**

**Chapter 7 **

My eyes started to open softly as the bright light hit my eyes.

"Morning, already." I whispered. This brought a soft smile to my face. I stretched out my pale arms making my whole body ache. I felt lazy today. Just resting upon my bed was so comfortable. Now I know why Shikamaru likes to do this!

"Hinata-sama." Someone mumbled. I turned my head to the direction of my door. There was Hyuuga Neji.

"You wasn't at breakfast this morning and they sent me to check on you." He mumbled.

"I overslept. Gomen. The Shikamaru side just got the best of me." I said. Neji formed a smirk. "Can I speak with you?" I asked. Neji nodded and walked in entirely. The sound of the door shutting woke up some of my lazy senses.

"Nani?" he asked. His voice was bitter and sent chills up and down my spine.

"I was thinking about yesterday and the days before. Gomen. I'm not sure if you are going to accept my apology but just know I am truly sorry. I did mean to offend you in any way." I said. No emotion was in Neji's eyes. Then he looked directly at me or so has it seemed.

"What's that?" he asked pointing towards my pillow. A small sparkle came from under it. Oops, my journal, I had left it yesterday.

"S-something for girls, ONLY!" I lied. Neji eyed me down again. He knew I was lying because of the faint blush I had sprayed on my face. He walked over to my bed and reached his hand under my pillow. I tugged at it and tugged over and over again but him being a Hyuuga male was quite strong than I was. I blushed trying to take his arm away from my journal. Soon I was up and about. I blushed and smiled playing with Neji until the journal fell out from my pillow.

"Girls, huh?" he asked. I snatched the journal from the floor.

"No! You can't look. Especially not you. You are my cousin." I said. Neji glanced around the room trying not to make eye contact with me. Then an expression of horror came to his face.

"Shit!" he said. I gave a question look to him. "The people. Haishi, the people!" he manages to say. The panicked and rushed over to my closet, ripping open the doors.

"Neji!"

"Sorry." He pulls out a kimono that I had got a little less than two years ago. "Put that on!" he said rushing me.

"What? Not with you in the room." I panicked. Him panicking made me panic. This was all chaos.

"Then go in your bathroom. Hurry. They will be here anytime now. If we are late then Haishi will have our heads when he comes back." He said rushing to find me some shoes.

"Neji!" I said grabbing his arm. It was not like him to rush and panic so this must have been very important. He took a deep breath and leaned closer towards me.

"Hurry up Hinata." He stated plainly. I was completely confused. This was the Neji I knew now but who was he before? I went to the bathroom and got washed up. I came out wear the pale lavender kimono. Neji was sitting on my bed fiddling with the sleeves of his own kimono.

"How…did you get…changed so quickly?" I asked dumbfound. Neji's showed his emotions. He wasn't to smirk again and again and again but instead he just eyed me down. He reminded me of Sasuke. Both were people I knew so well and yet we were so far from each other and different. I had honor in both and trusted them completely.

"Let's go." He said cutting me out of my comparison.

But, yet why are they rivals?

He walked me out of my room and into the dining area where a few men were sitting. My father was apart of this group and reading a scroll with them. The men spoke in Japanese only, which was easy for me because I actually liked speaking it.

"We should take you in as one of us. You are no longer Haishi-sama but now … Heizo from the Mihashi clan." An old crackled voice spoke.

"Who are those two?" another male said. My father looked back at Neji and me.

"So late?" he said.

"I'm sor-" Neji started to say but I cut him off.

"We wanted to be perfect, because anyone who works for the Hyuuga clan should have much respect." I said. Haishi gave a cold glare but a hard smirk.

"Very well. Neji you stay. Hinata you can go to the kitchen and help the other women." I bowed before my father and left to the kitchen. Pew. I let out a big breath that I kept inside me. Speaking to my father is a lot of trouble because if I say one wrong thing then everything goes wrong. Inside the kitchen was crazy!

"Hinata. We need your help. Make the onigiri please. There are 40 men excluding father. Each should get about two a day. There is about 3 days of walking." She said. Hanabi spoke fast and was running all around the place. I did the calculations inside my head. 40 men plus my father equal 41 men. 41X282. 82X3246. Two hundred and forty six onigiris need to be made.

6 hours later

Hanabi and I worked our buts off today. Each amid we had were working also and some of the Mihashi women. It was amazing. I cooked about 30 rice balls. I was really slacking off because of my morning laziness. I managed to make about 4 extra rice balls for later.

"I didn't know that feeding that many men was so much work." I said whipping the sweat from my forehead. Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Never going to have kids." She said. I smiled. At times like this I enjoyed with Hanabi. At times we don't see eye to eye and fight a lot. Being that 'sweet kind hearted ninja' Neji said I am I tend to lose all the fights. I really love Hanabi so times like this are not to forget.

"Women we are taking off." Said a young boy from the dining room. I remember him. He was the one that asked who we were. Each person in the kitchen ran towards the dining room. They were packed up and ready to go. Neji was sitting down watching the men to their final adjustments.

Hanabi starting walking towards my father and I followed.

"Bye." I said bowing before him. He gave that same expression from earlier.

"You are improving, Hinata. Your personality is shining brighter." He said. I almost choked at his words. Was I living up to want he wants me to be? Soon every single man (except Neji) was out the house and with Haishi on his journey. That excited me. I ran back towards my room and grabbed my journal from the floor.

_Dear my-little-secret,_

_What is the world today?_

_Not a simple question I believe. But I do want to know, what is the world today. Earlier my father told me I was improving. To me I thought that was on of the best thing that happened. When I was younger, I was a disgrace and now I seem to get better. This life might be something special. Maybe all the negative things that happened to me were meant to be. Or maybe all the bad things added up to something special. Maybe this life is worth living. I know that one little thing isn't just going to change my world around but it was a sign I believe. There are some downs like Naruto not liking me. It was heart breaking and I cried many times that day. I am extremely sorry for screaming at Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, that day. Maybe Naruto and I weren't meant to be? Or maybe he was also a sign. He was a sign to Uchiha Sasuke. I completely trust him. He is like Neji. They both want power and they act the same. They are the same but yet different. Why are they rivals? Plus they fight between everything. Right now I'm the case and they are fighting about if I should be with Sasuke or not. It's crazy. They should be friends not enemies. Sasuke. I don't know what I think about Sasuke at the moment. I think I love him but yet he could just be a friend. I told him one night that we are similar. I felt it at that moment and I know he did to. My life is changing completely. So journal of mine,;_

_What is this world today?_

I closed my journal and stuffed it under my pillow.

"Neji! Hinata! Some people are here to watch us!" Hanabi called. I ran downstairs and saw the Sand ninjas from Suna.

"What up kid?" Temari said giving the hugest smirk I ever seen. The sand ninjas were going to watch us?

**Finished! Yay! It took me forever because I had to make it perfect! Please review! Sorry, the next update should take awhile because my mom's birthday is on the 25th and mine is on Sept. 14! I can't wait! Drop a review, please. **


	8. Friends Truth or Dare

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

**Chapter 8**

**Written By**

**TOF14 **

****

Temari had a goofy smile plastered all over her face.

"So this is what the Hyuuga mansion looks like on the inside, huh?" Temari said. She was always the one to lighten up the mood.

"Kankuro, you can put him down now." She said waving her hands towards her brother. Kankuro dropped a body on a floor. Shikamaru lazy behind was on the floor. One eye open and another closed.

"Troublesome family." He mumbled then started to lifted his body from the carpet. Gaara glared at the Nara. Then Neji came running in.

"What the Hell!" he said looking over the Sand Three.

"They are here to watch us." Hanabi said. Temari smirked to my little sister words. It didn't sound right for someone almost the same age of me to um… watch me.

"What them?" Neji mumbled.

"Well your Hokage told us to come over and pack some stuff. We didn't know that we was going to watch a bunch of babies." Kankuro said smirking. All Hyuuga eyes glared over to him. Then Neji's went over to he floor.

"What the… a Nara?" he asked flabbergasted.

"She made her brother carry me all the way over here. You act like I wanted to come." He mumbled. I couldn't blame him. If Temari told me to do something would be down must of the task after she finished her sentence. First of all she is a strong opponent and secondly, he brother is the Kazekage of the Sand. He kills people for fun. He'll be glad to kill me.

"Hey, you should be on your knees and kissing my toes! I saved you. You would of not survived if we didn't pick you up. Lazy bum." She said.

"How can I not care for myself? I'm 17. You act like I'm 10 years old you old bitch!"

"You can't care for yourself. You are just a lazy male who can't do shit for themselves! You do act you are 10. And I'm old. Nor a bitch!" Temari yelled.

Kankuruo leaned over to his younger sibling, "Just like an old couple right!" Gaara didn't show any emotion and blew him off.

"We are not a couple." Shikamaru said. "She is too ugly for me anyways."

"Hey… ugly. So what you prefer that Ino girl instead?"

"Never said I prefer-"

"Shut up! No one wants to hear you both complain about your relationship!" Neji said. He was aggregated but still calm. Temari crossed her arms and looked towards the floor.

"Hey what were you doing? Having a party before we came?" she said kicking around a paper cup.

"Uh…no, Temari-chan. We didn't have a party before you came. Our father would not permit it." I manage to say. When I am around her I don't feel right. I have a feeling if I say something wrong, the worse can happen. She is loud mouthed, power full and determined. She is almost like a female version of Naruto.

"Good. Because do you know what will happen if you did…"

I nodded my head no and started playing with my fingers.

"I'll chop off your head." I pulled my eyes up towards the sand Nin. Was she serious?

"Just playing! He, he. You Hyuuga are so serious. Damn, can't you take a joke?" I looked down towards the floor again and felt my cheeks starting to turn chrisom red.

"As a matter of fact. Why don't we have a party now? We can get a DJ and have some soda and chips and stuff." She yelled jumping up and down. Gaara and Kankuruo had their hands over their eyes trying to block out their sister's yelling.

"No. Haishi would have our heads if he found out." Neji simply muttered.

"Fine then. You'll just have a special place. Okay!" Temari smirked. It was one of the evilest smirks I ever seen.

Few Short Hours Later

Music was blasting and people were dancing. Temari-chan can really throw a party. I sat on the sidelines and watched Ino and Sakura fight over who was going to dance with Sasuke. It is sort of a shame. I mean that Ino and Shikamaru always had a close bond and she would get worried when he went on missions but acted like she didn't have any feelings for him. I know Shikamaru cares for Ino just as much as he cares for Temari. I don't think that she knows that she loves Shikamaru and not Sasuke. Sakura. Well Sakura has Naruto. He cares for her and loves her to death. He always protects her. She has him. But she just doesn't know it yet. I moved my eyes over to the DJ booth. Kiba-kun was turning while Akamaru just sat next to the booth. I better do it now or later. I paced towards my room and grabbed the onigiri. I ran back to the party room and went up to the DJ booth. Kiba was turning the tables. He glared over towards my way then lighten up when he saw me standing there.

"Hey Hinata! How have you been." He said. Why was be being so kind to me. Last time we spoke I was so rude and I yelled at him and Shino.

"I wanted to give you this." I said handing out two onigiri, "Before I was rude and I took it out on my team. I wasn't mad at you though. This is my way of saying sorry." Kiba looked at me for a second and smiled.

"That's okay, Hinata. Keep it. Plus, you are my friend you don't need to say sorry." That was Kiba. He was he one to always have my back. Kiba-kun has always been one of my best guy friends. When I was mad he would always stay by my side. I really can't live without him. I forced the rice cake a little bit closer to him.

"I want you to have it. Eat it. Please." I said. A small blush came on my face. He grabbed the two, ate one, and put the other aside. Now time to find Shino-kun. I tried to squeeze my way through people. First I passed Temari-chan and Shikamaru.

"Let's dance!"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's too troublesome."

"You lazy ass bastard. You never do anything for me."

Then I passed Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino.

"Come on, Sasuke. You can dance with me!"

"No, Porker! He's dancing with me!"

"You guys can dance with me!"

"NO! WE WANT SASUKE!"

"Damn Bitches."

"I love you too Sasuke."

"I love him more, forehead girl!"

Then I passed Neji and Ten Ten. Neji was tied in a chair. Ten Ten was trying to keep him company.

"Hey have you seen my kunai. You know the one with a 'T' imprinted on it?"

"Is it around the area?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then I haven't seen it! I mean I'm tied up in a chair. I could only see the things around here!"

"Sorry, forgot about that little fact."

Then I saw Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankuruo were sitting down next to the drinks. I'm surprised than Rock Lee wasn't dancing his youthful self away. This was going to be embarrassing. Not because I was talking to the loner Shino but because 4 other guys were sitting next to him. When I stood in front of the bug user he just stared at me until I spoke.

"I'm sorry." I said handing him his two onigiri. He eyed them for a second and took them.

"Thank you."

"Uh, I didn't mean to yell at you and your bugs." Again I was blushing. It was even worse too.

"Hinata. It's alright." He said keeping his eyes focused on the food. I smiled. I felt better after saying sorry to my teammates. I treated them wrong and now it is all better. I sat down next to Shino and then Naruto came slouching over. He sat down next to Rock Lee.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Rock Lee asked.

"Because Sakura wants to dance with Sasuke and not me!"

"I second that." Rock Lee said.

"Hey Lee. I dare you to asked Sakura to dance. If you get her to dance then I'll treat you to ramen. If she doesn't then you treat me." Naruto blurted out.

"Okay!" Rock Lee sprung forward and walked over towards Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. We couldn't hear what was happening but we saw everything. First Lee went over to them and put his arm on her shoulder. Then Ino started to bust out laughing then Sakura hit Lee on the head. He feel towards the ground and she leaned closer towards Sasuke and Ino started to yell at her. And then Rock Lee dragged himself over towards us.

"I'll treat you tomorrow!" he managed to say.

"What did you say?" Chouji asked stuffing his hands inside the chip bowl.

"How about we get our booties shaking out on the youthful dancing floor." Rock Lee said. I could not help but laugh at him. "Was it that bad?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto laughed.

"Fine then! Naruto I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan. I'll treat you ramen for a week if the kiss is longer than a minute and on the lips." Rock Lee blurted out. We looked over to Naruto to see if he was up to it. Naruto stopped laughing and turned to Rock Lee.

"I will for the ramen." He got out his seat and walked over to Sakura. He pulled her into his arms and pushed his lips on her mouth. Ino mouth dropped opened and she started screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto kissed Sakura! Naruto kissed Sakura! Now I see tongue! Now I see tongue! Oh my gosh! She is kissing back!" she yelled like a lunatic. Everyone else looked over towards Naruto and Sakura and jaws dropped. Kiba down from the booth and started laughing.

"100, 101, 102." I heard Shino mutter. I was surprised who outgoing Naruto was. Then I felt happy for him. This is what he wanted. I need to move along. (Yes inspired by the song by All American Rejects) Then Naruto stopped and went back towards us.

"So that's three bowls of ramen, yes?" Naruto bragged. Soon everyone was around us.

"Shino, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, who do you prefer? Ten Ten or Ino?" Naruto asked. Shino looked at both girls. He knew that if he said Ten Ten, Ino would bonk him besides the head but if he said Ino, Ten Ten would put a million kunai through his body.

"Ten Ten!" he quickly said. Ino's face grew red.

"You little bug licker!" she yelled.

"Calm down." Shikamaru said trying to comfort Ino. Then Temari turned her face away from them. (She was sitting right next to Shikamaru who was right between the two girls.) "Troublesome women." He mumbled.

"Kiba truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not afraid of no little dare!" he bragged.

"Uh," Shino thought for a minute. He wanted to think of a dare that was good but not utterly stupid.

"Oh! I got one!" Rock Lee said. "Sniff Naruto butt!" Kiba face was so shocked!

"No! I would rather eat a can of dog food! He might do one of them ass farts again like he did in the Chunnin Exams! I still have bad dreams about that day!" Kiba yelled.

"It's a dare! You have to do it!" Ino giggled. She was right. Kiba shook his head.

"Fine then. You don't have to do that dare but the next question has to be done!" Naruto said.

"Hinata truth or dare." Kiba asked. I looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on me. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself.

"Truth."

Kiba thought for a minute. "Show us your dirty little secret!" (yeah, All American Rejects.) I thought for a minute.

"I don't have a dirty little secret!"

"No thong, lace bra? Handcuffs!" Kiba asked. My eyes widen.

"Kiba you perv!" Sakura said banging her fist against his head.

"I was only joking!" he said rubbing his head.

"Well, there is that journal that she has!" Neji muttered. All eyes turned to Neji. "Just let me free and I'll get it!" Temari started to get up.

"Hold on. Why can't she get it herself?" I started to fiddle with my fingers.

"I don't know." Inhale, exhale. I stood up and started to walk up to my room. I can either write down another page about nonsense or face the light. I stuffed my hand under my pillow and grabbed my journal. I walked back towards the group and took my seat. Kiba started reading the journal. Kiba started reading through and then started smirking and laughing.

"What the hell! Hinata?" he said once he was done.

"Give me!" Sakura said and grabbed the journal. All the girls started reading together. Ten Ten started awing and Temari just mumbled 'pity love." Ino and Sakura seemed almost upset. Then Ino smiled. Ino smiled at me! Then Sakura giggled. They didn't care that I like Sasuke? Then almost all the guys were reading it. Temari put her hand on the journal and pulled it away.

"Here." I placed the journal on my legs.

After Truth Or Dare 

Everyone was worn out. Gaara had to eat sand so he was in the bathroom washing out his mouth. Kankuruo had to whip off his 'face paint'. Everyone laughed and said that he came out ugly and he need to put his make up back on. He denied it was make up but Temari said both her brothers stole her make up so she never wears any. Ino had to kiss Chouji. Chouji had to give his last chip to Temari and then threw a fit about it. Sasuke and Neji didn't compete. Ino had to let Sakura give her a make over. It was so-so-so bad! Ten Ten had to wear a mini skirt and heels. Sakura had to kiss Naruto again and this time it was a 3 minute long kiss. No one knows what Shikamaru did.

"Okay. Time to get some sleep. You have to go!" Temari yelled. She lifted her fan and was about to hit everyone with a gust of wind but,

"What is this?" she said picking up a picture. Then Temari screamed and threw it down. Everyone gathered around. Every girl screamed and all the guys were amazed.

"Shikamaru… you're big!" Naruto was the first to say. On the floor was a picture of Shikamaru modeling nude with Temari-chan's fan! I covered my eyes with my hands so I couldn't see anymore!

Soon everyone was gone except for the sand Nins and we were all getting ready to sleep. I started to write in my journal again.

_Dear Journal,_

_Friends_

_I really do have friends that are there for me. Firstly, there is Kiba-kun. He is always the one to think negative first but he always has my back. There is also Shino-kun. Shino is not that talkative but I still know that he cares for me. Ino-chan is also there. She is kind and sweet hearted and always has my back. Chouji-kun. He loves his chips. Just don't take that away from him. Shikamaru-kun is the smartest nin that I know but yet the laziest. Sakura-chan is connected to Sasuke in anyway but she still knows that you have to chose friends before boys. Rock Lee well he isn't going to give up on Sakura and I like his determination. Ten Ten-chan is intense but so sweet. Neji-nii san. He is my cousin, my brother, my protector and my best friend. Gaara-kun. Well you can't separate Gaara-kun and his sand. And don't get in the way of it. Kankuruo-kun does not wear make up. Temari-chan well she is not afraid to say or do what she pleases. Naruto-kun is just a big knucklehead. No doubt about that. Sasuke-kun is Hinata-chan. The same in everyway_

_Hyuuga_

_Hinata_

**Thank you for reading. I'm done. I think I did pretty well. I tried not to be mean to Ino. That was my attempt of humor in a serious series. Have any questions please ask me in a review. The more questions the better. Please leave a review!**


	9. Crunch

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Chapter 9

_I was walking into the darkness. Nothing was there. It was just black. And how much I wanted to stop walking I could not. As if something was taking hold of my body. Then a red outline of a figure appeared. Finally my feet stopped moving. Thank goodness. Then blood red eyes shot open from the figure. Who was this? Or what was this? I couldn't take it anymore._

My eyes shot open and a took huge breath of air.

"I need fresh air." I whispered. Sitting up from my bed my head was throbbing. I grabbed my head a little bit and started to stand up. I was dizzy. The world was spinning and turning all around me. I slowly walked over to my window and opened it, just enough to stick my head out the window. A gentle breeze flowed passed my face making my hair sway. I felt a little better. I opened the window more and stuck my head back in. I picked up my right foot first and stuck it out the window then my left. Then I just squeezed my body through. My feet hit the ground lightly as I landed on the ground. There was another light breeze again. It felt good, but I knew another place where it felt even better. I started running bare footed. Wood and stones were pinching into my feet but it didn't hurt. I took more of a beating then that! Then I was there. It was a special spot in the forest where a little river was. Plenty of trees and flowers grew there. It was serene and silenced. The way I liked it. I placed my feet in the flowing water and allowed myself to just think for a minute. I let my mind wonder for a minute.

_Crunch_

I heard someone. It was behind me. I turned around and saw nothing.

"Maybe I am imagining things." I whispered and closed my eyes.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

I opened my eyes and activated my Byukgan. I couldn't sense any chakra behind me and I saw nothing. I deactivated my Byukgan and looked into the river. A girl with long midnight blue hair and pearl eyes looked back. She seemed so worried and scared. She smiled at me but it wasn't convincing. But why was she sad. She had all the friends in the world. They were each unique in every way. Maybe her father brought her down. Maybe it was her whole family. No, that much misery was more than a family. Maybe, just maybe, it was her own self. I sighed then looked across the river. Someone was there. I could see their body. They were also looking in the river. I slowly put my body inside the river. My head was on top and I swam lightly.

"Hinata." They said. Their voice was cold and distant.

"Sasuke-kun." That was all I said.

"Why are you here alone?" the question sounded more like a statement coming out of his mouth.

"I d-didn't feel good. I wanted some f-fresh air and a place t-to think. So usually I come here. What about you?" I asked. Sasuke looked up from the water and at me.

"Just like you. Why are you stuttering? I thought you got over that."

I blushed. "Just sort of e-embarrassed you read my journal. After everything I-I wrote in there." I said. He did the famous Uchiha smirk.

"I didn't read your journal. I didn't care what was in there." I blushed again.

"Sasuke." I asked. He looked at the water again and thought. Maybe he was trying to ignore me. "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sometimes do you think you bring yourself down? Like maybe not everything around you isn't affecting you, but you brain is. Your brain is telling you are a failure and you aren't worth anything." I asked. Sasuke was like me maybe he had the answers. He didn't answer me. He just gazed out into the river.

"Hinata. Now and day I do believe I am bringing myself down. Itachi is no longer alive but I don't feel any happier. As if maybe I'm also part of my problem. If I killed myself then I would still be rotting in hell, angry with myself. That's why I live from day to day. I know that I'm supposed to be happy my brother is dead but I don't have that feeling inside me. Maybe because, it is just gone. I did this to myself." He explained. His words were complicated but I still understood.

He got his revenge, he is still sad, and he just can't find happiness inside himself. After wanting revenge for so long he can't remember what happiness is like. If he killed himself he still wouldn't have that feeling because he'll be dead. So he just goes along with life knowing that he brought his own self down. I got out the water and sat next to him.

"I do know how you feel." I whispered. Sasuke looked up at me again. This time he smiled.

"I said this only once and I don't know if this feeling a get is suppose to be there but thank you." He said. I smiled. Inside Sasuke was really a kind and gentle person but he doesn't know that.

After a few minutes of sitting with him, I felt special. I was friends with Uchiha Sasuke. He smiled at me. I knew someone who felt exactly like I did. Also I don't think this one is going to betray me.

"I must get going, now. You should too." He said. Sasuke stood up and started to walk away. "Bye, Hinata-chan." I smiled again at Sasuke walking off.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." I whispered. I let my feet soak in the water. The cool water wrinkled my toes as I just relaxed and thought about life. "I don't want to turn out exactly like Sasuke and not know what happiness is. I should work harder." I thought swinging my feet back and forth.

_Crunch_

I heard it again. I knew it was for real this time. "Byukgan!" I said. I looked around, didn't sense any chakra, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I deactivated my Byukgan and closed my eyes again. Those reds eyes were stuck in my mind again. Then I felt a hand over my mouth and an arm around my body.

"If you say a word, Hyuuga, I'll kill you now." They whispered into my ear. I was terrified. Someone was attacking me!

"Who are you!" I tried to say but with the hand covering my mouth I couldn't speak clearly.

"Hyuuga, didn't I tell you don't to talk." He said. Then a forced a kunai into my back. The pain wasn't bearable.

I repeated myself not giving up. "Who are you?"

"You don't learn." He forced to kunai more into my back. The blood mixed with the water and it just started to fall. "I need you. I won't kill you, now. But if I don't get what I want, I won't mind." He whispered into my ear. He picked me up and threw me on his back. I could see long black hair tied into a ponytail before blacking out.

**Thank you! Okay I know this one was really short but I wanted to get it out quickly! Do I know why, uh…no! Thank you for every review that I got for chapters 1-8. I hope I get a lot of reviews like I did for chapter 7. Please leave a review! Oh, can you do me a favor and tell me if I'm rushing this or would you like a sequel to this story. I'll be happy. Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Bye! (cruchyroll DOTcom rocks!)**


	10. The Uchiha Family Feud

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Chapter 10!

My eyes slowly opened as a felt the coldness of the temperature on my body. I was cold from my clothes being wet but I was worried more. Who had kidnapped me? I lifted my head slowly to find I was alone. The room was cold to me but also old and dirty. Dust pilled up in the corners and it looked like the wood was 2 times darker because of it. I lifted my body slowly. My back was in pain. Since I was conscience, I could feel it. Though it didn't hurt as much as it did when whoever stuck a kunai in my back. I put my hand over the wound and felt a patch of cloth over it. It stopped some of the blood from leaking but I could still feel the pain. I stood up and felt the dust sticking onto the bottom of my feet. I walked over to the window and put my hand over it. The glass was broken and dirty also. Outside was nothing but trees. I couldn't see anything else, but Mother Nature. I sighed. This was going to be no fun and all my friends are probably worried about me. I continued to look outside.

Then I heard a knock. I turned around and noticed the one and only Uchiha Itachi was standing there.

"You're awake." He said. He did say 'hello', 'good morning' or even 'how are you feeling' but 'you're awake'.

"Yes." I said. I didn't look at him. I was sort of frightened but I knew he didn't want me dead. If he did he would have been killed me. "Itachi-kun? From the Uchiha clan?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you were dead. Sasuke said-"

"Sasuke is wrong. He didn't kill me. That is what he thinks. I survived and come out with plenty of damage. A woman of a near by village had cured me but she didn't recognize who I was. She put me on my feet and supplied some clothing and me with food. For what she did I sparred her life." He said. Sasuke was wrong.

"Why me?" I asked. Yes, I was trying to keep my sentences short.

"Because." Was all the eldest Uchiha said. I wanted to know why I was chosen and not Sakura or Ino or any other girl in Kohana. Itachi walked over to the closet and picked out a black shirt. "Since your clothes is wet, I'll give you this. I'll explain everything else later." He threw the shirt down on the bed and walked out the room. He was even worse than Sasuke. (please, no he's not!) I looked down at my soak pajamas. He's right; I should not wear my mini kunai dress. One reason, because it was sheer and it's wet. I sighed again without noticing it. I got dressed and walked out the room. My feet getting covered with even more dirt and dust. I started to search the rooms. There was a bathroom, a training room and the kitchen. Itachi was in the training room throwing kunai at the target. He didn't miss.

"I can sense your chakra." He said after throwing the fifth kunai. I was amazed at his excellence.

"I did know." I tried my best not to stutter and act stupid. If he heard me stutter he will know I'm weak and useless. That is what my family thought of me but I wanted them to know I'm different now! "Itachi-kun." I asked. He didn't respond and keep practicing. When he did that the thought of Sasuke came into my head. "Itachi-kun." He still didn't respond to me. My patience became smaller. "Itachi-kun!" He flipped his head back and glared at me. His eyes were activated with Sharingan.

"I heard you the first two times." He muttered throwing another kunai, without looking and hitting the target.

I blushed at him and then started to speak up, "Why me?"

He continued to throw the kunai. For a second I thought he wasn't going to answer me again.

"Ita-" I started to yell but he started to speak.

"You are closed to Sasuke. If he finds out you are missing he will become frustrated. Plus, I left him a little clue. He'll know who took you and where to come. And when he comes, then we can really settle who is a better Uchiha." He said. He threw another kunai and didn't miss. Itachi walked out the room passing me and sort of pushing passed me. So this whole family feud thing was about who was a better Uchiha? No! There has to be more than that. I walked more into the room and started to take out the kunai from the targets. There were about 14 of them and each on had dried up blood on the tips. Was it his of was it someone else's? I pilled them up and left them there on the floor. I walked over to the kitchen and sat down in the broken chair. I thought for a moment. What would cheer him up? I know that Itachi is just as coldhearted as Sasuke, and worse but there has to be some good in his body.

"Are you hungry?" I whipped my head around to see Itachi-kun standing behind me. He looked a little bit like Sasuke but Itachi looked tired. I think he was around 25 or some sort but he still did look young.

"N-no." I said. Then I cursed at myself for stuttering around Itachi. Even though I'm scared out of my mind I should not show it. A ninja never shows their emotions.

"You stutter."

"Occasionally."

"Hn. Do you even talk in full sentences?" he asked. He noticed my tactics of avoiding him. I started to play with my fingers a bit.

"Yes I do talk in full sentences." I said. I heard him smirk. But he must have been the whole time. I sat there. Itachi sat across from me eating soup. It had a whole bunch of stuff in there that I never eaten before. Itachi-kun looked up at me for a bit and examined my facial features. It didn't feel right because I simply didn't know him.

"You are tired. Get some rest." He said. I glanced over at him only to find his eyes looking back.

"Why are you being so kind?" I asked. This was bugging me. I never heard of a suspect acting kind to their victim while they are captive.

"Because, if I killed you them Sasuke would kill me. That's not going to prove anything now will it?" he said. I sighed. Besides that fact I would have been dead hours ago.

"No, I'm going to bed now." I said getting up from the chair. I walked over to the bedroom and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes shut tightly letting the tears flutter out.

"Sasuke-kun, my life depends on you now. Please, please, please recuse me. I need you… I want you." I thought. I thought over ad over in my mind not even noticing Itachi getting into to bed with me. He wasn't on my mind at the moment. But, Sasuke was.

**Thank you for reading. I want to say thanks you for all the wonderful reviews and thanks you even if you read this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Yeah you guys got it! Itachi! Wasn't the long black hair enough of a clue? So for the short chapter but I'm having problems with my sister. Anyways thanks you and leave a review.**


	11. It is all your fault!

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Chapter 11

I woke up pretty early. I noticed that Itachi was still sleeping. It was peaceful but I could still hear slight snores from him. I wonder if Sasuke snores. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I noticed that there was a sink but it was rusted and pretty old. I turned the knob for the warm water and let it run for a second.

"If Itachi wasn't Itachi and maybe someone else, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and all the rest of my friends would have been came and saved me." I thought placing my hands under the water. It wasn't hot at all but extremely cool. My hands started to turn red. I removed them and sat down on the floor getting that black shirt dirty. "Sasuke-kun." I turned my head over to the mirror and saw the reflection of Itachi. He stood at the door way with no emotion. He just reminded me of a killing machine.

"You have a month." That's all he said and walked away. A month? What? I stood up and ran after Itachi. I grabbed his arm and swung him around. I noticed that what I did was wrong when his eyes were blood red. Sharingan.

"W-what do you mean by a m-month?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"Release me."

"P-please answer my question." Instead of Itachi doing something kind for once her grabbed me by m shirt and held me high. I closed my eyes shut and didn't look at him. I was too scared and I knew I was acting like a child. He dropped me down and started walking away. I didn't take that much pain but I was scared. He could have thrown me across the halls and slammed me into the wall but instead he knew the consinques. I let the tears speak my mind and tried to get up. Itachi? Sasuke! I leaned against the wall and let my tears fall. I stood there for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

"Are you going to cry all day? I could have done worse." His words were harsh and painful.

"Y-you-" I muttered but that didn't go unheard. Itachi was now in front of me. His index finger was on my chin, lifting it. His eyes were activated with sharingan again.

"I what?" I snatched my chin away from him and cried a little more.

"You caused all of this! I would not have to suffer this f you would of kidnapped someone else and not me!" I said. I was scared to speak to him and blame everything on him but I didn't want to show it.

"No, your wrong there. If Sasuke would of just killed me then and there." He argued back but yet he was calm again.

"Suck up your damn pride and admit it! It is all your fault. You thought you was better than every other person and tried to kill your family but you couldn't bring yourself to kill Sasuke! He might have a heart now if you would have not done what you did! Then he would not wanted revenge and try to kill you and all this would have not happened! It's all your fault Itachi! Don't go blaming it on your little brother. Everyone thinks you are heartless. Well your not! You have feelings for Sasuke and now you just want to prove you don't! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled. I was proud of myself for speaking up and not being that shy girl. But I do think I went over board by telling him to suck up his damn pride and asking what the hell was wrong with him! My first two curse words.

But that yelling, cry, and cursing did have a price to pay. Itachi punched me back into the wall and my whole body slammed against it. The wall behind me started to crumble. He was strong.

"You are somewhat right. But everyone has a heart and emotions my dear." He said. I closed my eyes tight and let the tears fall free. I wasn't going to plead for my life and suck up to him. I was a Hyuuga! I was ninja! I was going to fight back! I tried my best to stand up but it hurted. Then Itachi sort of help me out and lifted my from my neck. I kicked him in the stomach but he was too strong. He gripped my neck tighter.

"Give up Hyuuga." I made a fist and punched him right in the month. He dropped me and put his hand to lips.

"Wasn't expecting that." He smirked. I activated my Byukgan and saw all his chakra points. I started hitting at his chakra points on his arms but he was dodging. He swayed over to the right and left. He was just too quick for me! Then I decided that I had to make him stop moving but how? He started hitting back but I dodged his hits. Then POW! He hit me right in the chest. His fist was right on my left breast. It hurted like hell. I was already sore from falling and being thrown but his hits hurted more than that. Now I know why he was wanted everywhere. After a few blows, you don't have a chance. I grabbed his arm and he couldn't pull away from me. I took my other hand and started hitting his chakra points.

"One, Two, Three, Fo-" I stopped counting when Itachi hit me right in my face. I let go of him and fell to the floor.

"You have no chance. The more we fight, the more I want to kill you." He said. I looked up from the floor.

"Yes, Itachi I know that but I am a ninja!" I stood up and started hitting him again. Some he dodged some he didn't but then I heard it.

"Hinata-chan. It's my turn."

Both Itachi and me looked away from each other and saw Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Shino. Sasuke spoke and this time he wasn't alone.

**Sorry for the bad fighting scene but what is a Naruto story without fighting? Duh! Anyways thanks for all the reviews. This story is sadly coming to an end. Maybe if a receive a hundred reviews for this whole series I'll make a sequel. Only a few more chapters then it will be all over. Please leave a review. Also I would love to read other people's stories. Thankies!**

**Tears Of Insanity14**

**TOFI14**


	12. Tears

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Chapter 12

I ran towards Sasuke and my friends. It took about 9/10 of the strength I had left just to run.

"Hinata!" Kiba said lifting me from the floor. Shino, Neji, Naruto and Kiba looked at my face, which was pretty tore up. Naruto put his hand up towards it and tapped it a little. I twitched in pain.

"Naruto that hurts." I managed to say without crying. I wasn't crying because he hurted me but my tears was of happiness. My best guy friends coming and saving me. A little late I suppose but at least I know they care.

"Hinata did you try hurt Itachi?" Shino asked. I shook my head yes.

"But I wasn't trying to hurt myself. I was standing up for myself." I said. Sasuke and Itachi had eyes locked and fighting position ready.

"How dare you!" Sasuke yelled. I could feel the passion in his voice. All Itachi could do was smirk. It was going to be Uchiha versus Uchiha and I knew it. Kiba put me down on the floor. Naruto starred. He couldn't manage to speak to me but … but he couldn't manage not to do anything at all. He stood up and glared at Itachi.

"You!" he yelled pointing his finger at him. "You hurt her! Who the hell do you think you are? You can't ruin around trying kill anybody you please! Today that ends!" Naruto balled his hands up into a fist and starting charging at Itachi. Itachi didn't move from where he was standing. Did he not take him as a threat? But fourtanly, Sasuke stopped Naruto before he hit his brother.

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered. His head hung low and bangs covered his eyes.

"What are you doing Sasuke? I want revenge just as much as you do so let me at him!" Naruto yelled. I could hear Naruto sniffing when he yelled. Was he crying? I don't think so, he won't cry of me.

"Naruto, you idiot. I've been longing for this for years. I want to destroy every part of Itachi and make sure there aren't any remainders. This is a Uchiha feud. Once I could kill him, I could finally die peacefully." Sasuke words were harsh, painful and had every inch of revenge in Sasuke. Naruto loosed up and let his fist fall down.

"If he kills you I hope you live a peaceful life in hell." Naruto said smirking. Hell? I don't think Sasuke was destined to hell. But where he goes it better be peaceful.

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you. Even if I do go to hell he is going before me." Naruto backed up and stood in front of me.

"Sasuke, you should just fight me and take your boyfriend somewhere else." Itachi said He keep his cool and didn't change his position.

I guess Sasuke miss the last few parts of the sentence. He just mutters some words. It was hard to make out. "High oo ack err?" Is what it sounded like but I think he said 'why you take her?'

"Your girlfriend?" Itachi asked. Sasuke got mad and tried to attack him but immediately he moved out the way making Sasuke kick the wall that was behind him.

"Oh snap, a threesome." Kiba snickered. Then Neji punched his fist on his head.

"My cousin is not going to be in a threesome with them two. Plus that's nasty!" Neji yelled. Shino did nothing but stare at him. Naruto was sitting by me. His head was hung low like Sasuke's.

"I'm sorry we didn't come earlier. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Naruto asked. He didn't look up but it sounded like he was hopping I wasn't going to die. Naruto kept muttering sorry and didn't stop.

"Naruto, I decide to hit him. You didn't tell me to hit him. Naruto, thank you for being with me. That's all I ever needed." I said putting on a faint smile. It hurted just to smile but of course I was for him.

Naruto looked up. I noticed tears was in is eyes. He had a shocked facial expression on his face. "Are you hurt?" asked Naruto. I unbuttoned the middle of the shirt I was wearing and showed him some of the bruises I had on my stomach. It was purple and blue.

"Naruto you didn't cause this I said when I noticed how hurt Naruto was." Naruto looked into my eyes and smiled. I looked over to Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi had A kunai to Sasuke's throat while Sasuke had a kunai to Itachi's throat. I surprised that Sasuke was able to keep up with Itachi's speed.

"You are faster, younger brother." Itachi said. Sasuke just smirked and pushed the kunai closer to his throat.

"Shut the hell up and fight!" Sasuke said kicking his stomach but Itachi dodged it. Sasuke ran toward Itachi with cheetah like speed.

"How did he become so fast?" Naruto asked turning his head towards Neji. Neji sighed and started explaining it to use.

"His sharingan can copy one's jutsu and movement. He could of copied Rock Lee's movement and practiced his jutsu. Of anyway, Sasuke has ultimate speed and an advance since Itachi never seen him fight like this." Neji said. Naruto laughed and turned back towards to match.

"I get it now!"

Sasuke imitated Rock Lee's movement. First he hit his feet making Itachi stop moving. When Sasuke was about to attack Itachi with his fist, Itachi grabbed his little brother by the neck. Sasuke's feet didn't reach the floor. Itachi pulled the kunai out of his brother's hand.

"Defenseless." Itachi smirked. Then he threw Sasuke right into the wall making the wall crack and tumble down. Sasuke yelled in terror when he hit the wall. He sat down against the little bit of the wall that remanded. He gripped his right and just sat there. Was he giving up? Itachi didn't attack but just stood there. Sasuke slowly gathered up his strength and started to rise.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke muttered. Itachi smirked again at Sasuke.

"And you are gong to be just like me." Itachi said. Sasuke looked up from the floor and directed his eyes toward his brother!

"Never." Sasuke muttered. Itachi continued to make Sasuke more miserable then he was before.

"You are going to kill every person that comes in your way. You won't show your emotions. Crying is not available since all your tears are dried up from hatred. You are going to kill all your friends and be alone. This is just one of the stages." Itachi laughed. His heart was cold and pitiful.

"I'm never going to be like you. All you want is power. You have no heart." Sasuke yelled. His voice was crying for help, I could hear its true message. I lifted my head slowly. Only Naruto took notice of it.

"Hinata lay back down." He whispered.

"I'm not going to watch Sasuke get hurt." I said. Tears forced out of my eyes from trying to sit up. It hurted more than anything I ever faced. Even though I was hurt physically I was also hurt emotionally. I could feel Sasuke's pain. Naruto tried to push me back down softly but I pulled away from him.

"I got to help… him!" I said again. I was forcing myself up but it was worth it. Shino and Kiba directed their eyes over towards me.

"Hinata." Kiba said. Shino walked over to where I was and picked me up. I felt his cold hands on my arms.

"Shino, I have to help Sasuke." I repeated. The tears fell on his jacket.

"This is between the Uchiha. This is none of your concern." Shino said. I used some of the rest of my power to push myself out of Shino's arms. I stood on my feet and closed my eyes tightly. I felt something tickle up my leg. I was about Shino to get his bugs off of me so I could help but instead,

"Let Hinata prove she has power." Neji said.

"What?" Naruto yelled. "She'll get killed out there!" I opened my eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto you said that you believed in me." I said. Naruto gave a shocked expression.

"I do but-"

"Then let me prove that I can do this. Let me prove I am equal to you or any other ninja!" I said. Naruto then looked back at Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi had his foot over Sasuke and Sasuke was bleeding handfuls of blood. Naruto then looked back at me and nodded. I smiled over at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I won't let you down!" I said. I walked over in front of Itachi. His eyes were like the blood that came from Sasuke. He just stared at me and I did back.

"I don't regret what I told you!" I said. He didn't smile but he didn't frown.

"I don't care about what you said. You are wrong." He muttered. I sighed and started to repeat what I said before.

"You won't admit that everything is your fault. You thought that you were better than everyone else, and tried to kill your family. You just have a love for your brother. If you wouldn't of killed you family then he would not seek revenge and try to kill you. All of this would of never happened. It is nobodies but your fault! Don't blame it on him! Everyone thinks your heartless but you aren't. You have feelings for Sasuke but now you want to prove that you don't." I said. I knew he was going to hit me so I let him. Itachi removed his foot from Sasuke and smacked me right across my face. I put my hand up to my cheek. I could defend myself but I wanted to feel all the pain Sasuke was feeling. I was going to show I was right by him.

"Hinata… defend yourself." Sasuke muttered. I looked down at him and looked right into his eyes. I smiled and Sasuke was shock. He tried to get up but he was hurt too much. I put my hand next to him. At first I noticed he was going to slap it but then I noticed he put his hand in mine. I pulled him up and we stood next to each other.

"I'm going to help you. I suffered just as much pain as you did and I'm here to prove it." I whispered. Sasuke forced a smile on his face I noticed. It wasn't as sweet as the one before but I still enjoyed it.

"Byukgan." I said. I felt the veins pop out the side out my face. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. I felt the power between us. I attacked Itachi by using gentle fist. (Juken) He kept dodging by backing up. He led us outside. I still tried to fight him. Sasuke was building chakra up. I tried to punch hit his body but he dodged. He was too quick but I was determined. I swung my left hand at his chest but he dodged it. Then I knew figured it out. I reached down to get my kunai out my pocket but I remember I was only wearing a shirt. I took my stance and let him regain his pose. I needed to do something. I don't have enough chakra to do my other plan but I am going to have to. I sighed at started doing my hand signs.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyen Shoyou" (Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty Four Strikes) I said. I place my hand out and folded down ring and pinkie fingers. Then I let my hands out and let the chakra out. It tried striking Itachi with I had left. He dodged most of my attacks but he didn't know what I was really doing. Soon he noticed he was in a box made of chakra. If he moved of anyway he could automatically get hurt. I smiled knowing that I still had enough to do a few more shots. I shot out the last one hitting him righting the chest. He fell towards the ground and hitting all the rest of the chakra. I smiled and feel backwards. I barely had any chakra left to stand but I was happy I could help. Naruto rushed over to me and lifted me up. I felt something drop on my hand. Looked up and noticed he was crying.

"Naruto." I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for having faith in me." He gave a toothier smile and sat me up against Neji.

"You proved your point." He muttered. I looked up at him who had no facial expression.

"Thank you. That means everything in the world to know that my cousin doesn't think of me being weak." I looked back up at the match Sasuke was standing over Itachi.

"Chidori." Sasuke said. An orb the size of his hand formed and Sasuke slammed his hand into Itachi. Blood gushed out and Itachi shook for a minute.

"You won." Itachi muttered. "Now you can kill me." Sasuke stood there for a minute, shocked that he even bet someone so superior. Sasuke took out a kunai and stuck it in his brother's heart. Neji supported me and helped me walk over to Sasuke and now dead brother. I looked at the body. Blood was everywhere. Some was on Sasuke too. Sasuke looked into his hands. Blood covered them. It was his brother's blood. I looked down at Itachi. His eyes were closed and he was smirking. It made me think. Did Itachi know this was going to happen? I looked back to Sasuke. His head was hanging low and tears were rolling down his cheek.

"Sasuke." I asked placing my hands inside his. "It is finally over. You can die in peace." Sasuke looked up at me. His eyes weren't really watery but tears still came out.

"Thank you."

**Yes, Finally! It took me forever to write that! I had to do so much research! Please review. And yes Itachi is finally dead. It hurts to kill off one of my favorite characters but it is just a story! I'll manage.**


	13. Shopping?

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Chapter 13

A few weeks passed since Itachi's death. Neji hasn't spoken to me since. I think it was because the long speech Haishi gave him when I returned. I know Neji get in trouble. I did also. I couldn't go outside for about two weeks. Nurses checked up on my wounds every two days. Exactly at 11:15. Tsunade-sama had treated my wounds. She also said I should stay off my feet a bit and let the wounds that cannot be healed rest. The girls would visit sometimes and comfort me. Ten Ten had a c.d. especially mad for me. All my favorite Utada Hikaru songs on one c.d. I'm happy she did that.

I glanced over to the clock and noticed it was 2:30. I got up and put the c.d. in my stereo. Track 13 started to play. I song along.

Koi wo shite oawri wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa lorega saigo no heartbreak

Sakura sae kaze no nka de

Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

(falling in love, saying goodbye

with a vow this is the last heartbreak

even the cherry tree swaying in the wind

will eventually blossom)

Furidashita nasu no ame ga

Namidano yoko wa tootta sutto  
omoide to daburu eizou

Aki no dorama no saihousou

(the summer rain that started to fall

gently streaked past my tears

images that resemble memories

autumn's drama reruns)

I turned down my music to answer to door. I got off my bed and answered it. There stood happily Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten.

"I'm glad you are listening to that c.d." she said. Ino handed me some flowers.

"That was a special kind I was saving. It took me hours to get my mom to let me have them. " Ino said. She smiled.

Sakura cleared her throat rather loud. I looked over to her. My smile faded a little. "I don't have anything for you but, I am happy that you are alright and not hurt." She said. I smiled a little bit more. She was the only one that hasn't visited me. I thought or friendship was over for a bit but now that she is here we can rebuild things. I moved out the way and let the girls into my room.

"Hinata, why do you like such slow music? Such sad and mushy music. Hikaru is talking about falling in love and then having a heartbreak…" Ten Ten said. She wasn't the type of girl to listen to my type of music. She really wasn't the type of girl to believe in love.

"I agree." Ino said.

"I third the favor." Sakura beamed.

I blushed for a second and sat down on my bed. "If you listen to what she is saying them you can relate to it." I spoke quietly and didn't give out many details. I meant Naruto. I fell in love and got my heart broken. Sakura looked down and started humming to the song. I sang with it.

Koi wo shite oawri wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho good day

Sakura made kaze no naka de

Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

(falling in love, saying goodbye

with a vow that today is the first good day

everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind

softly reaches out towards you)

suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai

sore to kore was kahkei nai

(I love you, I love you it can't be helped

That has nothing to do with this)

Ten ten was the first to speak. "I don't get it. She said the cherry tree was reaching towards me? That is confusing."

Ino giggled. "she did say something about flowers!" I sighed amd got off of bed. I turned off the radio and sat back down. It was no use to translate it into something reasonable. You just had to feel the passion to understand and I guess they didn't feel. But, Sakura was still humming it.

"Got BoA?" Ino asked. Ten Ten and Ino's eyes light up.

"I'm sorry no." I muttered. I looked over to my stereo and thought for a minute. What can I do?

"Anything you want to do?" I asked. Ino sparked up a minute and smiled.

"Shopping! We can go shopping!" she said perky. I always thought of Ino being the girly one but he sporty one had to say something…

"Never! You won't dare catch me in a dress! Nope, nada, no! No high heals, make up and all that other junk!" she said getting up from her seat.

"We could maybe get you a new kimono or something." Sakura said.

"I have a million in my closet."

"Yeah but something pretty new. Something no one has ever seen you wore. Someone has to ask you out." Sakura said. She was rather quiet today, and I don't know why.

"Why do I need a new one? My others are just as good."

"That festive. Tsunade-sama has having a festival next week for the death of one of our strongest missing Nins. She is going to call it the festive of the caged birds." Sakura said. I glanced over to Ino that was browsing through my closet.

"You have very plain kimonos my dear child." She said. I started to play with my fingers.

"I find them extremely pretty." I said. Ino pulled out an old kimono. It was a gentle yellow with designs of fans on it. It was cute but I didn't take good use of it.

"See this is why we have an excuse to go shopping, Hinata." Ino said glaring at Ten Ten who was mimicking every word.

"It is in perfectly good shape." Ten Ten argued snatching the kimono out of Ino's hand and placing it up to my chest. It dust started to gather on the black shirt I was wearing. The sleeves were torn in places, and had small hole. Thread stuck out from the bottom of the kimono. Ten Ten faintly smiled and Ino laughed right in her face.

"That thing is older than the Hyuuga clan, give it a rest!" Ino said placing a hand on a sleeve of a kimono. She tugged lightly but Ten Ten tugged back. Then it was a tug of war. For about 5 minutes the girls were tugging back and forth at it.

"Give me Ino pig!"

"NO! You – um, BOY!"

"Shut it before I fry you for breakfast, poker!"

"Whatever, Ten Ten-kun!"

Ten Ten pulled harder and Ino pulled harder also. Then…

_RIP!_

I watched as I saw the sleeve of my oldest kimono in the hands of Ino and the rest in the hands if Ten Ten. Both dropped the pieces and let them fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan!" they both pleaded. "It's her fault." I watched as the girls argued about the kimono then I got out of hand when Ten Ten pulled out kunai. I sighed and glanced over at Sakura. I thought she would stop the fight but she watched also. Something was on her mind. She tucked her legs under her folded arms.

"Fine then." I mumbled. Ino and ten Ten looked over at me.

"what?" they asked in unison.

"I'll shop." Ino started to do a happy dance and Ten Ten moaned as if she was in pain.

"You are becoming girly! Don't do it!" she yelled! I ignored her.

"Meet me down stairs, I want to get changed." Ino grabbed Ten Ten by the arm and started to drag her out. Sakura got up slowly.

"Sakura, is there something wrong." I asked. She quickly snapped her head towards me. First she gave a big cheesy smile.

"No, nothing at all." She said. Quickly she opened the door, "I'm going downstairs to wait, you know!" She gave a quick wave and walked out. I laid down my head on my bed and thought for a minute. Something is up. I grabbed the flowers that was next to me. They were beautiful. I'm glad they gave me all these gifts but they didn't have to. Then Sakura popped in.

"Okay something is up. Something is wrong. I've been thinking about it this whole time." She explained. I sat up and put the flowers down besides me. Sakura glanced over at the wall.

"Naruto… Naruto asked me out after your party. I accepted. At first I was happy that we was going out because I've come to realize that I really do love him and Sasuke was wasting my time. But then, I thought about you. When I heard you went missing the next day all I could think about was you maybe running away or something. Then I thought about my relationship with Naruto and how you loved him. I don't want to break up with him because I love the frinking boy! But you are my best friend and I don't want our friendship to end because of him. I've been thinking about and hoping we could still be friends." She spilled out. I smiled a little. She was my best friend. I also didn't want our friendship to end because of some boy.

"Have fun with him and make sure you live life to the fullest." I said. Sakura smiled and hugged me tightly. I felt the pain in my body but the warmth in my heart.

"Sakura…pain!" I said. She immediately let me go.

"I'm sorry, sort of forgot." She said giving another smile. She started to walk out my room. I looked through my closet. Most of the stuff in there was old or ugly or just plain boring. But almost every piece of material had a past to it. The yellow kimono was my great grandmother. She died a few years back and left my a little of her items. Actually she encouraged me to write my journal because she had one and in her will she gave it to me. Other things like some of jewels and kimonos were also in my will. Hanabi had got weapons and she got a book about jutsu. Neji got money. I looked down at the yellow kimono. The two separate pieces were on the floor. I sighed and continued to look in my closet. I manage to find a clean jacket and some pants. I haven't washed my clothes in weeks but my maids have been too busy with some paper work that they didn't have time to help me out. I grabbed my wallet and head downstairs. Hanabi was talking to Ten Ten. Ino and Sakura were fighting about what colors looks best on Naruto.

I started to step down on the first step but Neji grabbed my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You can't leave my presence." He muttered.

"Why not?" I asked. What was so wrong with hanging out with my friends?

"Because if you get stolen or hurt and I'm not there to protect you, then I'll be in trouble and you would be in some too!" he said. I turned my head away and started to walk down but he gripped my shoulder harder.

"Hinata." I closed my eyes tight and tried to keep the tears in from the pain. I was still hurt from the fight but I still wanted to be with my friends. I thrust my shoulder away from him.

"Okay then. I will go shopping but I will still be in your presence." I said. Neji looked into my watery eyes. I could have got a magic marker and wrote a big question mark on his forehead. For not know anything then a big 'B' for baka!

Twenty minutes later in the Kohana Shopping center

"How much more do we have to take of this?" Neji and Ten Ten whined. I glanced back at them. Sakura had a hold of Ten Ten and Ino had a hold of Neji.

"I don't want to watch you try on lingerie!" Neji whined. All of us stopped and looked at Neji.

"Who said we were going to try on lingerie?" Ino asked. Neji blushed and hid his face. Oh my god, Neji is turning into a pervert! Ino let got of his arm and started to grab his hair.

"Come on, we are going to look for kimonos!" she yelled dragging him. Sakura pulled along Ten Ten and I just fallowed. We spotted ourselves in front of a store. I read the sign.

"Kimi's Kimonos for Kheap." I read.

"Looks good, don't you think?" Ino asked.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked. He ripped his hair away from Ino's grip and pointed to the sign. "This store's owner can't even spell cheap right! You don't spell it K-H-E-A-P! No 'K' just 'C'!" he said. Ino closed her eyes and bonked him against his head. She them dragged him by his hair and pulled him into the store. Sakura and I looked into each other. Sakura and finally let Ten Ten go and Ten Ten fallowed. Inside the store an old woman was writing down information. She had a pile of papers on her deask and she was just writing on them and then threw them behind her.

"Yes, what do you want?" he voice was old and it was hard to make out what she was saying because her Japanese accent.

"We are just browsing." Ino said pulling Neji over to the wall to see some of the woman kimono designs.

"We are not open! Leave for I make Tsunade to 'escort' you out of here!" she yelled slamming her hand down on her desk. Papers started to fly everywhere.

"Well your sign say your open." Sakura said pointing to the big bold letters in the window that says 'WE ARE OPEN 24/7! OUR KIMONOS ARE BEAUTIFUL!'

"oh di dogot do dang dat da dong dinge da do." She muttered. I spoke up.

"What did you say?"

"oh di dogot do dang dat da dong dinge da do." She muttered again.

"Huh?" Ten Ten asked.

"oh di dogot do dang dat da dong dinge da do." She muttered for the third time.

"What the hell is you saying old woman!" Neji yelled frustrated because she would not speak clearly!

"Get out! Get out you scum bags!" she yelled. That was pretty clear compared to other nonsense she spoke.

"Hey old woman!" Ino yelled. "Don't get frustrated at me because you can't speak proper English!" The old woman got mad and walked out of the shop from a door to the back.

"Old women!" Neji muttered. Then the old woman came out with a katana. She started swinging it around. She wasn't even close to us!

"leave! Leave! I will get Tsunade on you!" she yelled. Sakura sighed slightly.

"All we wanted to do was buy some of your kimonos and now we are going to get our heads chopped off by some crazy woman." Sakura said. The woman stopped in her tracks and dropped the katana. She then folded her hands and smiled.

"Welcome to Kimi's kimonos for kheap. How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"We are looking for kimonos for the festive next week." I said. She smiled brighter. She ran towards the back and came back with a bright pink kimono.

"I don't take yen. I take regular money. About 200 dollars!" she said. We started to leave. "Where are you going? You are a paying customer am I right?" I sighed knowing that today I wasn't going to find my kimono.

**The End! Anyways another chapter would be up shortly. I started school today so it is going to be more trouble for e. The old woman was saying, Oh I forgot to change that a long time ago. He he, wise. I don't own Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru so don't sue me. If you want to full lyrics to the song I will have a link posted up soon. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	14. Depression

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Chapter 14

My head rested on the pillow. The flicked through the television. Even though we had almost two thousand channels nothing was on.

"Whatcha watching?" Hanabi asking sitting in front of the couch. I turned the channel again.

"Nothing is on. I said flickering through the channels. We switched through for about 10 minutes.

"Go back to 482!" Hanabi yelled. I gave a questioned expression as I pressed the four, eight, two. At 482 there was a bunch of Japanese kids sitting in a class room. Some where smiling and trying not to laugh. Then the scene changed to a Japanese guy. He was counting.

"one, two three four--- eighteen, nineteen, twe- twe- ten- ten, ten." Hanabi laughed at his stupidity of not being able to say twenty. (a clip on you tube. Very funny.) I giggled and then got up from the couch.

"Where you going, Hinata? He's going to count to a hundred! Wait and see!" she said. I shook my head no and tried to make up a reasonable excuse.

"I-I um… h-have to take my um, medication." I lied and started to walk upstairs. I walked into my room and started to play in make up. I hummed some song like Every Heart by BoA and Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru. (love Utada Hikaru!)

I stopped humming and answered my phone which was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered giving my best voice.

"Hinata! Okay since 'Ino' ripped your kimono I had got this new one today and wanted to give it to you because it is too small. You are the smallest of all of us you know." I knew it was Ten Ten at that moment.

"Okay thanks. When do I get it?" I was quite eager to see how I looked.

"Today, later. I'll get Sakura and she'll get Ino." Ten Ten said. I heard the little bit of anger in her voice when she said Ino.

"Okay, bye?"

"Yeah, bye. Around…" I hung up the phone and started to fix my hair. Today I woke up late because I was practicing again. I knew I should not because of my injuries but I could not resist myself. I practiced until 3 in the morning then took a shower so I won't smell like grass. If Tsunade-sama would of found out that I was already training then she would have been mad at me for stressing my muscles.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and let my bang hang low. Over the years my hair has grew in. I turned off my stereo and walked down the hallway. I stared at Neji's door. Wondered what his room looked like. I never was allowed in there because he wanted his 'privacy.' He was always in mine but I have never known what colors of his walls were because of him. Maybe I could catch a glimpse of it. I started to open the door a little and slowly. My eyes went wide when I saw Ten Ten sitting on my cousin's lap. Her tongue was stuck in his mouth and he held her tight by her waist. I didn't think they were "that" close! I closed the door shut tight and ran down the hallway quickly to tell Hanabi if she was in her room. I knocked slightly. No answer. I knocked again.

"Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttt?" she yelled from inside. I opened the door slightly. Hanabi was talking on a phone.

"I'm talking to Konahmaru!" she muttered. I sighed walking out her room and closing the door behind me. Every one had someone but I didn't. I was useless. I ran outside and towards the forest. I want to the same place last night where I was with Sasuke. Since I was wearing short and a tang top. I stepped into the water again and dunked my head underwater. I felt cool and relaxed. I let myself swim around and float for a minute. I started to sing the song First Love by my all time Utada Hikaru. (don't feel like typing out lyrics, I'll post link on homepage/profile.)

I sighed knowing I had the pain in my chest gone. Even though Naruto and I can never be, we… can always have a spot for them right in out hearts that is never going to fade away.

"I didn't know you could sing." I quickly turned around and saw Sasuke. He was squatting down and his hand was into the water. It wasn't far from me.

"I don't believe I can sing." I whispered. Sasuke didn't speak or smirk. He just looked at me. I broke the silence, "Why are you out here?" He rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Something bothered him.

"Naruto and Sakura. It's like 'I love you Sakura!' 'I love you too Naruto!' I'm happy Sakura isn't obsessed with me anymore and now has a boyfriend but why does he have to be Naruto?" I laughed at Sasuke's imitation of Naruto and Sakura. I don't think he was trying to make me laugh but I just had to because, well… I could imagine it!

"I bet they are going to go to the festival together." I whispered. Sasuke nodded his head slightly and put his head in the water.

"Depressed again?" he asked. I smiled slightly and pulled myself out. I shivered when the breeze touched my body.

"Yeah, I don't think that I'll ever be with anybody. I think I'll be one of them old woman with nineteen cats." I laughed at my little joke but I noticed Sasuke didn't. I shut up immediately.

"Wouldn't you rather be alone?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Not really, nobody id there to comfort me and support me. I don't want to be alone. It's scary." I muttered. He smirked.

"I would rather be alone." He said. He swayed his hand in the water. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Maybe because I can't remember what it is like to have someone there." I smiled. There was a lot of this he can't remember the feeling of. Love, happiness and being with others.

"We are alike but yet different." Sasuke said. I cocked my head towards him thinking of the possible ways. "I don't know anything about love and you don't have it. You want happiness and I need it. And you need the comfort of others but I want to be alone." I smiled again and rest my head right on his shoulder.

"I know." I felt really awkward doing that to the one and only Uchiha but I also felt special because it's not everyday he let's a girl but their head on his shoulder. I felt the cold, wet water drip onto his shirt. I turned my head towards his to examine his features. He was sort of cute, I'll admit but his sharingan eyes were freaky to me. I thought Byukgan was weird because we don't have pupils but he has 4 pupils. Sasuke turned his head towards me. It was that special feeling you get at that one time before your first.

"Hinata, there you are!" Ten Ten jumped out a tree from above. Neji came after her. I pulled my head off Sasuke quickly hoping she didn't see anything.

"We've been looking for you. You have to try on that kimono for the festival." I sighed lightly.

"I'm not going."

"Why!"

"Because, I have no one to go with so I'm going to be all alone." Ten Ten put her hand on her chin and thought.

"Kiba! Take Kiba."

"He's got someone."

"Shino."

"Anti-social."

"…Rock Lee?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura."

"Chouji?" I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to say anything about poor Chouji. "You have to come, Hinata-chan! Everyone else is going to be there!" Ten Ten complained.

"Why are you going anyways?" Ten Ten glanced over to Neji really quick then started to lie.

"Sakura and Ino-pig is making me so, I'm not going without you." I sighed. We sat there for a few seconds without speaking.

"Bye, Hinata." Sasuke muttered and left. I watched him jump from tree to tree. I stood up and stretched out my limbs a bit.

"I'll go." Ten Ten smiled a bit and drag Neji and me back to the house.

Thanx for reading Chapter 14 of Secrets Of A Hyuuga. Anyways I will have a link on my profile to the translations and lyrics of Utada Hikaru's songs. _**I DO NOT OWN HER MUSIC!**_ But I wish i had her voice. The story will be over before the 14th of September. Please leave a review!


	15. Festival of the Birds

(Okay so September 14 was my birthday so I want a lot of reviews… please! Yeah this is the last chapter!)

**Secrets Of A Hyuuga**

Chapter 15

It was finally the festival. Festival of the birds. The kimono that Ten Ten-chan had given me was beautiful! It was black and white with cherry blossoms all over on the bottom. Even though it was a little big I know I can manage. Sakura and Ino still haven't seen me in it but I think they are going to like it. Tsunade said that the funny starts around nightfall. I heard a knock at the door. It was probably the girls or something. I started to put the pins in my hair. I had silver and black pins pushed inside my hair. Ten Ten, Ino and Sakura came into my room.

"See Ino, it's beautiful!" Ten Ten said. Ino rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Hinata you look better than me!" Sakura said. I smiled a bit but sort of got offended as if she thought I was going to look ugly or something. I turned away from my mirror to look at my friends. As soon as I turned around Sakura and Ino gave me a look as if a had the biggest pimple on my face.

"You have to be kidding, right?" Ino said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to wear make up, Hinata. Without make up it ruins everything about your look." Sakura said. Ino nodded and Ten Ten rolled her eyes. Ino opened her purse and poured everything out of there onto my bed. All types of make up rolled out. Lip gloss, eye shadow, mascara, blush and everything else. Ino grab one of the brushes and started to open some of the blush.

"Hey! You can't ruin the poor girl's face!" Ten Ten said forcing her hand on Ino's. "She barely wears make up anyways so she would look horrible! Just put a little bit."

Ino pulled her hand away from Ten Ten and smirked.

"You're right even though you don't wear a bit of it. I'll put a little." Ino put lip gloss on my lips. I rubbed my lips together; they were smooth and not hard like before.

"There, she looks a little better." Sakura said. I looked over at the clock and noticed the time was 6:21.

"Sakura-chan, when is Naruto coming to pick you up?"

"I told him I'll call him when I'm ready." She said. "Hinata want to see my kimono?" I nodded my head and she walked out my room. A few minutes later she returned wearing a pale green kimono. It had designs of flowers on there. She did use a pale lavender silk to tie around her waist. I loved it because it was so beautiful yet unique!

"Sakura-chan are you actually going to wear that?" Ino asked. All of us were shocked she even close something so elegant and beautiful.

"Yeah! My mom brought it for me though." Sakura said giving us a 360. We all did our awws and ohhs. (not really good with onomatopoeia) All eyes flew over to Ino.

"What?" she laughed knowing exactly what we wanted. "Okay, okay. I'll put it on." She said racing out the room. We all knew that Ino was the most glamorous of us all. I played with my fingers waiting for Ino to come back. Sakura played with her hair while Ten Ten checked to see if she had all her kunai.

"Baby Blue, Ten Ten Two, Killer, --" Ten Ten continued to name all her kunai. I was surprised to see her name about 20 of them. Finally came back with a long purple kimono. I surprised because when she came in she had a trail of cloth behind her. It was dangerously long! She twirled for us. We all absorbed every detail in the kimono. There was light pink sakura petal on the kimono. She tied up her hair with a pink ribbon. Sakura and Ten Ten admired her kimono up close and made sure they seen ever stitch in the kimono.

"Okay fine." Ten Ten huffed getting off the bed. "Seeing all you in your kimono makes me want to put one on and show that I could look nice too!" Ten Ten ran out the room. Ino glared at Sakura while Sakura glared back. I played with my fingers again and started to get butterflies in my stomach. Who will I go with? I mean that everyone has someone to go with but me. Well except Ino but she is able to pick up any guy she wants by a wink or smile. Unlike her, I just can't go up to someone and flirt. They'll give me a weird face and walk away. I'm not the flirty type. I glared out my window and noticed it was down ad the sun was going down.

Ten Ten came back with a red kimono. I noticed that she finally let out her buns and let her hair fall free. Her brown locks can to the middle of her back. Was surprised to see how long her hair came. (me too!)

"Ten Ten you are so beautiful!" Sakura said.

"Finally you don't look half as bad as you did as a guy." Ino said.

"Not too bad yourself. I mean I can barely see your pink-pig skin in that kimono." Ten Ten smirked.

"What ever, Twenty."

"Hey maybe Ton ton will take you." Ten Ten smirked. Ino balled her hand into a fist and could not think of a comeback. Ten Ten surely won. (sorry if you love Ino) Sakura played in her hair a bit then started to pace herself. She walked back and forth in my room and didn't stop. Then she started to sit up and down.

"Sakura…" Ino asked fiddling with her bow.

"Huh, what? I'm not worried." She splatted out.

"You look like you had 20 cups of tea this morning with 10 packets of sugar in each!" Ten Ten said. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said sitting down then hoping back up. I knew how she was feeling. She was feeling worried that Naruto wasn't going to show up. I rubbed my lip gloss together again. I was sort of making a habit of it.

"Sakura-chan." I said. Sakura turned quickly and ran up to me.

"What?"

"You shouldn't worry much about Naruto. He loves you because he shows it and has been waiting years for this and finally got it. Why would he decline? I always talk about how beautiful you are and wise also so all of a sudden you aren't?" I felt the confidence to keep talking but I wanted to keep it short because I saw Sakura stop jumping up and down.

"You're right! He loves me. He would never." Sakura sat back down on my bed and started to play with her fingers like I did. I huffed and decided that we were completely bored. I was tired of watching Ten Ten count her weapons and Ino do her make up over and Sakura… hate to admit it but act like me!

"Sakura so do you know what types of foods are going to be there?" I asked trying to break the ice.

She thought for a minute. "Oh I know Ichigo daifuku, curry bread, yotchan Ika, (yucky!) maki rolls, sake, matcha, tofu, miso. There is a lot but I could only think of that!" I thought of eating the squid which really disguted me. (yotchan ika) "Plus there is suppose to be a special showing!" Maybe fireworks. I could pictures red and blue booms in the air.

"What do you think Tsunade-sama is going to do?" Ten Ten asked Ino. Ino strugged at the question and started to mess with her hair like Sakura. I turned to the clock and read the big bold red letters.

10:36

I sighed knowing that this day was going to fast and the horror was going to start way too soon. I got up and walked out into the halls. Neji and Hanabi were talking.

"Hinata-chan!" Hanabi said surprised. Her expression was priceless. I want to take a picture of it.

"Hanabi, you look nice yourself." I said. She was too amazed to say anything kind back. I watched Hanabi run up to me in her dark blue kimono and examine mine.

"It's beautiful, Hinata! When did father buy you something so pretty?" She said eyes connected to the sleeves.

"No, Haishi-sama has never brought me this. Ten Ten-chan has. She said it was too small." I thought of my father. He still hasn't come back to Kohana. I wonder if he is all right. I know when he does I would be in trouble. I might even be punished for 75 years in my room. I glanced over to my cousin.

"Neji-nii san."

"Hinata, you look pretty tonight." He spoke. His voice was cold like before but I knew he meant it.

"Thank you. Are you going?" Neji didn't speak for a second. He just shifted his stance a little.

"I suppose. I mean if you are going, I'm forced to. Don't think I'm having fun!" he pointed his finger to me. I started walking closer towards him and dragged Hanabi along.

I leaned in towards Neji's ear whispering the few words he was going to hate, "Are you sure you are going for the right girl, Neji-nii san?" I giggle running around the halls away from Neji. Hanabi, who finally let go of me chase after Neji but him being older, was never caught up to. I lifted the kimono with my hands making sure it didn't drag. After a few minutes both of us grew tired.

"I give up." I panted. Neji just shock his head slightly. He checked his watch for the time.

"11:12." He muttered. I sighed lightly and flipped my hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... what? You heard me?" I asked sort of shocked that Neji would even care.

"Yeah, Hinata. I have ears." I giggled with him. Wait! Neji-nii san just giggled? My nii san? I walked up to Neji slowly and plucked his face. Neji caught my hand quickly before it reached his face. "Hinata?"

"Y-you giggled. With me! Neji-nii san doesn't giggle!" I said horrified of what 'Neji' might do next. Neji let go of me.

"Yeah, Hinata I giggle. You act like I can't laugh." I smiled at my cousin. He questioned my expression for a minute. "What?"

I put my finger on his chest. "You gained a heart. Now you can laugh, cry and depress just as much as the rest of us." I traced a heart on his chest. Neji smiled removing my finger and put it down.

"Maybe it was because of you." He walked away making me think. What have I done to give Neji emotions? I slowly walked back to my room thinking about my family. It wasn't so bad as I thought it was. I mean my father doesn't truly hate me anymore, but I know he still hates me. Neji isn't so cold hearted as I thought he was. Hanabi isn't into only fighting. She likes me as a sister! My friends are pretty cool too! I made my way back to my room.

11:41

"What took you an hour to do, Hina-chan?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Yeah it took you an hour to do!" Sakura shouted twirling her fingers in her hair.

"I was messing with Neji-nii san and Hanabi-chan!" I said sitting down next to Ten Ten who now had 200 different weapons on my bed.

"Say hi to blood red!" Ten Ten said holding up a kunai to my face with a red tip. I wasn't sure if it was blood or rust.

"Okay, well anyways we are leaving." Ino said standing up and stretching her body out.

"What about Naruto?"

"Oh he told me to met up with him there!" Sakura boosted. I sighed picking fallowed Sakura and myself up who fallowed Ino out the room.

"Wait!" Ten Ten yelled after us, "I can't leave any of my babies!"

The streets of Kohana were crowded with people. Everyone wore a kimono; old or new. I walked towards the park were Sakura and Ino were headed. Neji and Ten Ten went in the opposite direction. Many people offered me food. I did eat the takoyaki, which is octopus with tempura and fish shavings. For it being octopus food, I thought it was good. I watched the street lanterns glow a bright yellow making the night sky bright. I was surprised some many adults and kids participated in the festival. There were so many people I could barely walk anywhere! I watch the kids run around like the world was coming to an end. Most kids wanted a lot of things.

"Mama, may I please have this?" cried a child. Her bright blue eyes shined in the latern's glow.

"No, child let's go." The mother said tugging at her arm. The child fought back. She pulled away and kicked.

"Please, mommy please? I'll never ask for anything else again." The little girl pleaded. I noticed the mother roll her eyes and mutter some words. The mother went up the stand and started to pay for the child's things. I smiled at the face of the child. She had a grin from left ear to right. The mother really made her child happy. I continued walking. There were more kids and their behavior getting worse by the child. One child ran around with a plastic up full of juice. Some spilled on my kimono.

"That's enough." I sighed walking towards uphill. There was a beautiful view of the town. I looked below and saw the town and the night lights. It was beautiful. I turned my head slightly to see a figure behind.

"I guess you beat me to it." He spoke.

"Sorry. I can go if you want." I tensed up a bit.

"No." he spoke. His words were sharp and cold. "You could stay if you please. I only came here to think." My whole body grew numb. Someone I didn't even know was now next to. I gently sat on the ground and stared out towards the city. He sat next to me. Maybe if I talked to him to find out why he is here then he would not be a complete stranger.

"Something on your mind?" I asked politely.

"Hn."

"Oh, me too. I just can't think anymore with all this frustration."

"I second the favor."

"My father is out of town which is a little better but everything he says is still on my back."

"Even though my brother is dead, I can still hear the words from his mouth. I'm useless."

My heart sunk deep because this guy had lost a family member that was so cruel to him. "At least we aren't so depressed about them now… since you know… they are gone." I whispered. I really didn't want to say it but I wanted to help him.

"Hn." There was some silence for a while. Not able to speak about anything yet. "You know. I've never told anybody yet but I actually miss my brother. Even though he was a cruel bastard he was still my brother. Without him I feel lonely."

I nodded my head, "I agree with you. I guess two lonely people can be together tonight." I felt a sudden connection when I said that. I moved a little closer to the guy next to me. He did the same. I blush slightly as I put my soft fingers inside his. At first he didn't respond which made me blush harder but then he tightened the grip. I looked over my shoulder away from him unable to look directly in his face. He put his other hand on my face pushing my chin to look at him. Then and there I knew my little festival crush was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. Both or eyes went to shock. But neither of us pulled away.

"I can't hold it any longer." He whispered gently pulling me in to my first kiss.

The End

**I just wanted to add that 'the end' part. This is my longest taking character just because of school. Well thanks for reading and I have a special surprise to anyone who read this.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**Ha Ha! I know you people didn't think I was going to do a disclaimer but I did! I liked the ending!**


End file.
